A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth
by Lady Devinity
Summary: The last thing Axel expected when he died was to wake up in Radiant Garden with his heart. But he and the other members of Organization XIII have been given another chance at life. Lea and Isa have been given another chance. This was started before Dream Drop Distance so its somewhat of an AU now.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter One**

A long, long time ago, they were just people: children and scientists searching out answers to the world. The one world. The only world they knew of. There was the occasional suspicious thought or sensation of things not being quite right. They could not know of the master plans occurring behind their backs or of sacrifices made for them.

They could not know that their lives were ending.

**XxX**

What was made once can be made again.

**XxX**

It was cold when he awoke. Axel frowned as he struggled into the waking world, wondering why Hell was so cold and how he, a nobody without heart or soul, managed to get into Hell in the first place. He always thought he'd simply stop when he finally faded away. And he clearly remembered fading after engaging in a kamikaze attack meant to protect Sora and maybe see Roxas one last time. The thought of Roxas made Axel's heart hurt.

Axel bolted into a sitting position, hand clutching the spot where his heart should be, surprised at the sharp sense of pain. He could feel the thumping of the organ that he had long lost beneath his hand. The red head looked around in wild-eyed wonder and found Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion all looking at him. Xaldin and Lexaeus were just looking at him curiously, Zexion seemed like he was trying to figure something out and Vexen was a cross between murderous and desperate to study Axel. In the end, the scientist won out over the revenge seeker.

"How does it feel to have your heart back?" Vexen asked. "Is there any pain or discomfort? Unusual symptoms?"

"I am, er, was dead. Having a heartbeat, let alone a heart, seems like a pretty unusual symptom to me." Axel said. "Where are we?"

"We're not dead." Vexen said. "We're in Radiant Garden. Now I know that woman left the blood pressure cuff here somewhere."

"I'm home?" Axel said.

"We're all home. In case you forgot, the rest of us all worked at the castle with Ansem the Wise." Xaldin said. "Everyone that was living in Radiant Garden at the time is here except for Xemnas. We seem to have misplaced him."

Axel paused to let that sink in. While he was distracted, Vexen had finished rummaging around some cabinets and started checking Axel's blood pressure. The red head finally noticed the blond scientist and was about to swat him away when he took notice of two unconscious bodies in separate hospital beds. Xigbar and Saix. Looking down, Axel found that he was also in a hospital bed. Except for Vexen, who was muttering under his breath while pumping up the cuff, the others were all sat on beds as well. Everyone was wearing hospital gowns.

"I need an update." Axel said.

"From what I understand, we all appeared in the places we lost our hearts. Someone then brought us back to Ansem the Wise's castle and we've been here, in the medical ward, for quite some time. Working out a basic timeline, we're all waking up in the orders of our deaths. Which means that Vexen has been awake the longest and has had plenty of time to study us all." Zexion said. "I suspect that the others are all waking up in their home worlds."

"So why do you need to experiment on me, huh?" Axel asked the scientist.

"You _killed_ me. The least you could do is let me examine you. Besides, an unconscious body only answers so many questions. There's information that I can only get from you when you're capable of talking to me. Also, there seems to be some differences based on how we died. I have burn marks and Zexion has very little energy. Lexaeus and Xaldin have few if any injuries and I suspect that that's because they were killed by with a keyblade wielder. In fact, I think being killed by the keyblade wielders has actually healed them a little." Vexen said. "I wish I had access to a lab. We finally have fresh blood in our veins that I can test!"

"He's enjoying this." Lexaeus said.

"Axel, when you were... Lea?" Vexen asked. When Axel nodded, Vexen said, "Did Lea have blue eyes instead of green?"

The Flurry of the Dancing Flames blinked at the question. He looked at the others, all of whom were now trying to peer into his eyes. "Yeah, I think they were."

"It's interesting. Even and I am identical so I haven't changed at all. Xaldin and Saix have both lost their pointed ears and have ears in a more typical shape for a human. You are also missing your tattoos. It seems that having hearts also means having the physical traits of our somebodies."

"Then perhaps we are our somebodies." Zexion said. "Maybe we should stop talking like Ienzo and Even and the others are the ones who are dead and accept that Zexion and Vexen are the dead ones."

"I'm not quite sure I'd know how to go back to being Lea." Axel said. "I'm pretty sure he'd hate Axel."

"For now it doesn't matter. We don't know how we got our hearts back. This may only be a temporary state of existence." Vexen replied.

"After all that effort put into Kingdom Hearts and our 'mission,' I do not want to go back to being a nobody." Lexaeus said.

A silence settled down on the room. What did it mean to have a heart again?

**XxX**

Xigbar woke up in the middle of the night. Saix was awake an hour after that.

**XxX**

Does this count as a second or a third chance to live your life anew?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter Two**

It is strange how a person can continue on without their heart. It should be biologically impossible. Perhaps that is why the heartless are monsters and creatures of shadow and nothingness. They do not exist in the realm of possibility and thus are forced to haunt the world of impossibility, the world of nightmares. And what of the nobodies in the world? They belong to both and yet neither. Light, dark, nothing. Yes, no, maybe.

Options.

**XxX**

If one can regain a heart and move back into the world of possibility, can they then return to their old life?

**XxX**

Morning light drifted down on Axel's face and brought him into the living world once again. He felt like he would never get use to the feeling of natural warmth in his veins and the pounding of blood in his ears. He could not remember how Lea used to cope with the constant sensations caused by the physical realness of having a heart. And Axel certainly had not experienced any minor emotions let alone the major rush of feeling he had been expecting once he got his heart back. However, after watching the others, it appeared that it simply took time to recognise emotion again. Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion all showed emotion, some of which was anger and some of which was joy. Xaldin, having died a year after the three scientists but weeks before Axel, had shown more emotion that he ever had without a heart but it was often sluggish and sometimes missing. Xaldin showed an ability to feel the most emotional of feelings as he was relieved to see Xigbar, a fellow guard of the castle and a long time comrade, wake up. However, it was hit or miss whether or not Xaldin would feel some minor pang of sentiment.

Compared to Xaldin though, Axel was no better than a machine. And Axel could be so very fake sentimental when he wanted to be. He had come closer to feeling than any other nobody when he was friends with Roxas and Xion. So when he looked at Xigbar and Saix, it was as if those two were still without hearts. Especially cold, withdrawn Saix.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, Axel turned his attention to the lunar diviner. Saix was the only one out of bed, staring out a window. He had a light grip on his heart as if he didn't believe it was real. When he had awoken late last night, Saix had appeared tempted to open his own chest to see if the others were telling the truth. The fact that Saix had briefly flashed Isa's green eyes at him had convinced Axel that the hearts were real.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Axel asked.

Saix did not give any indication that Axel's unexpected question had surprised him but Axel knew Saix well enough that he could tell that the blue haired man had been startled. Sea green eyes narrowed as they were directed at Axel. Axel was almost pleased to find that he did have the emotional ability to realise that he had missed seeing Isa's eyes. Saix's were too cold and unnatural.

"I'm surprised that any of you could sleep." Saix responded.

"The others have been here long enough to get used to everything." Axel said, shrugging. "But even if they hadn't been, being reborn or rehearted or whatever is exhausting."

"I do not think it is wise to let our guard down when we don't know anything about our captors or why we're being held in this place." Saix said.

"You think we're being held prisoner?"

"I think that if we weren't Vexen would be in the labs analyzing our blood samples. Also, that door is locked. I tried it. As far as I can tell, we cannot portal out of here nor can we summon up our weapons. I had figured that we would not be able to as we're no longer nobodies but I attempted it anyway."

"Someone here is taking care of us though. We had IV drips when we woke up and obviously someone has been feeding the others or they'd be dead. Or we'd be eaten." Axel said.

"Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion have been dead for a year now. If they woke up after their deaths as soon as we did then they have been here for that year. If that's the case then why are they still in this room, wearing hospital gowns instead of clothes? And if they haven't been here for long at all then why did it take them so long to materialize in Radiant Garden and wake up?"

"You've been forming evil plans again, haven't you? Accept this for what it is at least for the time being. We won't know anything until a nurse or somebody shows up. And maybe one of our creepy superiors may have an answer."

Saix seemed willing to accept that proposal as he didn't say anything else to Axel and had returned to staring out the window. Axel looked around for a bit and came to the conclusion that the light that had woken him up was the first rays of dawn. No one else would be up for some time yet. Axel was often the only one up at dawn in the Castle That Never Was as he had a natural affinity for the sun and any form of natural light due to his elemental powers over fire. Most nobodies preferred to hide in the darkness. This meant that Axel had nothing to entertain himself with for the time being and he was not interested in being alone with his thoughts. Now that he had the ability to feel he wasn't sure about how he would feel about his actions since becoming a nobody. All he knew was that Lea would have been ashamed of Axel. Axel was not ready to be ashamed of himself. So instead of thinking about everything that had gone wrong and everything he had done wrong, Axel took to studying Saix's face. Saix showed the most obvious signs of having regained a heart because his eyes and ears had returned to normal. His hair was still longer than Isa had ever worn his but Axel's was still longer than what was normal for Lea as well. It had been years since they had had their hair cut so it was possible that Lea and Isa's hair had continued to grow. And that scar was still on Saix's face. Isa never had that scar.

"Why are you staring at me?" Saix asked.

"You still have the scar. I don't remember Isa ever having it." Axel said.

"Why would it matter if Isa had a scar or not?"

"I guess we failed to mention it last night. Touch your ears."

Saix almost gave Axel a strange look but he felt along the rim of his ear. Then he frowned, puzzled, and touched his ear again.

"Your eyes have gone back to Isa's as well." Axel said. "My eyes are now the colour of Lea's. You can look at Xaldin too. He lost the pointy ears as well. Our bodies are the same bodies we had when we had hearts. And apparently my tattoos are gone."

"Then I suppose Isa must have attained this scar when the heartless attacked him." Saix said calmly.

Axel winced at that (Actually winced! He was getting his emotions back!) and said, "Thanks for bringing up that fun time in our lives."

Saix blinked. "I suppose it's just my heart saying this but I am somewhat annoyed that we finally made our way into this castle only to have done so not by our own free will and as captives at that. Isa would be wondering how Lea managed that one."

Axel laughed out loud at the image of Lea and Isa being thrown out of the castle one more time after another failed attempt to sneak in. His laughter was loud enough to wake up the others and they almost berated him until they realised what he was doing. Then Vexen and Zexion were out of bed, talking in a hurry, asking Axel questions about how he was feeling and what did his heart feel like. It was exciting to see the science of heart meeting long lost emotion and brain processing again.

Everyone was so caught up in the moment of Axel's first real laugh that they failed to notice that he had started to cry in misery even as he laughed.

**XxX**

Is this just a setback or have you lost everything forever?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

Dark Lady Devinity

**Chapter Three**

The world as they knew it had not simply changed. It had reset itself. However, the rebooting of the universe was incomplete and they were left with old files, viruses and add-ons that did not allow for them to function smoothly and efficiently.

**XxX**

Is it possible to rely and trust people you've spent years having no feelings for?

**XxX**

As it turned out, Vexen had met their potential captors. They had been found by the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee. Some members of the group were really quite kind but others were suspicious of the former nobodies. The committee were not sure as to whom their potential captives/patients were but they had an idea. There were enough records and reports in the castle that had been left behind by the apprentices that the committee could identify the former apprentices. Therefore the committee suspected that the former nobodies were indeed Ansem the Wise's apprentices and thus had gone further into darkness than any person ever should. The committee also knew about Organization XIII but had never seen their faces. They could only go on what the young keyblade master had told them. Yet they also suspected a connection between the apprentices and the Organization.

"We're being treated well considering the people of Radiant Garden have so many reasons to despise us." Vexen said. "The young girl Aerith brings us our meals and anything else we may need. She also acts as a medic sometimes. I have no idea if we're being kept as prisoners though. However, Aerith acts like we're sick. I think our lack of emotions when we first wake up scares her. It's possible that she thinks we're psychologically unstable."

"Maybe we can get good ol' Saix here to go into Berserker mode. Then she'll really think we're crazy." Xigbar said, grinning.

Saix sent Xigbar a dark glare but Zexion and Vexen seemed to be seriously considering the sharpshooter's suggestion.

"The Berserker state could certainly be indicative of a psychological disorder." Zexion mumbled.

"Possible disorders could be borderline personality disorder, schizophrenia or intermittent explosive disorder." Vexen said in agreement.

"I'm not crazy." Saix said calmly. "Why can't you stay on topic?"

Vexen and Zexion blinked and looked at each other. Finally Zexion shrugged and said, "I suppose that now that we have hearts, everything is interesting again. I think that our nobodies were always curious but the emotional desire and reward involved with learning and thinking weren't there. I want to study everything now. It makes it hard to keep track of any one thought."

"You guys are loving this, aren't you?" Axel asked.

"I think we should ignore this new train of thought and deal with more important matters. How long has everyone been awake?" Saix asked.

"I believe it's been about two weeks now for myself, Zexion and Lexaeus." Vexen said.

"Three days." Xaldin said.

"So that year when Sora was asleep probably made some difference in the time it took us to wake up." Xigbar said. "How long did our bodies exist before we woke up?"

"I'm not sure. Aerith didn't provide me with much information. But I think we all showed up in the last place we were before we lost our hearts all at the same time. We have all been in this room for the last three weeks or so." Vexen said.

"So we were found in the main lab then." Xigbar said. "Bet that was a bit of a fright for this Restoration Committee."

"We would have been found somewhere outside the castle. I seem to recall that Isa and Lea were trying to break into the castle again when we were attacked by the heartless." Axel said.

"Did you finally learn your lesson about entering places you don't belong then?" Xaldin asked.

"Nope." Axel said with a bright grin.

"Any more questions Saix?" Lexaeus asked.

"I would like to know why it took so long for the ones that died at Castle Oblivion to materialise. I can understand why the rest of us would materialize at nearly the same time as our deaths were so close together. Also, I want to know why that door is locked and why we haven't been given other clothes." Saix said.

"Most of the men here don't trust us." Vexen said. "Aerith seemed to want to tell me more but she wasn't allowed I suppose. And it seems like they don't have much to spare here. Everything is being used for the restoration of the world. I have been told that we might be given something more substantial to wear when the next cargo ship comes in from Traverse Town."

Xigbar stretched and there was the clearly audible sound of joints popping. "So what's the plan dudes? We just gonna sit here and relax or are we gonna do something about our situation?"

"Do we even trust each other enough to work together in order to 'do something about our situation'?" Saix asked.

There was a pause as the others looked at each other. Finally Xaldin said, "You're as calculating as always Saix. My fellow apprentices and I have worked together for years. We practically raised Zexion. And I've known you and Axel since you born."

Saix barely shrugged. "You've known both Isa _and_ Saix since they were born. But one was a bratty child with a bad attitude and the other was a distant, manipulative monster. Can you really say who or what I am now?"

"I think you should become a professional de-motivator." Xigbar said with a pout.

"He has a point though." Lexaeus said. "But we still know each other better than we do any of the people in Radiant Garden. A lot has changed."

There was a pause as everyone thought about where they should go from there. Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus seemed content to stay together for now where Xaldin could go either way. But the apprentices were all starting to remember what it was like to work together when there were emotional rewards associated with it. Xigbar, however, didn't seem to be much concerned about finding out what was going on. He looked more interested in seeing how he could have some fun around this place. Saix was as paranoid as ever. That left Axel to decide what he wanted to do. Yet he really didn't know what it was that he wanted. Both Roxas and Xion were gone, one returned to his somebody and the other a faded away replica of someone's memories. He contemplated going and finding Sora but Sora didn't remember Roxas' memories due to the fact that they existed at the same time. So the keyblade bearer wouldn't be able to shed any light on the situation. Namine could maybe have looked into his heart with her powers but she had been reunited with Kairi and so both Namine's memories and powers were lost.

"I'd like to find the others." Vexen said at last. "Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene weren't from Radiant Garden. I would like to know if they've been reunited with their hearts or if it was something to do with this location that brought us back."

"And then there's Xemnas." Xaldin said. "He should be here."

"We may have to break our way out of here if we're suspected of being dangerous." Saix commented.

Axel blinked and grinned at that. "That's quite the reversal of our usual habits. I wonder if breaking out will be easier than breaking in."

**XxX**

Perhaps we continue being with those we truly do not know because their simple presence is all we've known for years.

**TBC**

The more I write Saix the more certain I am that he has some sort of mental disorder. Here's why:

-Nobodies have no feelings expect what they remember and imitate

-Saix is the calmest and most obviously emotionless nobody so he doesn't do feelings

-Yet he has a berserker state… I doubt Isa ever got so angry that he went on a rampage

-Berserker implies loss of control. Also, I got the impression when I played the fight scene that he was so far gone into rage land that he didn't even know where Sora was. It was just a matter of smashing everything. Plus his eyes roll into the back of his skull and turn all yellow so he doesn't seem to have total conscious control. Also, Berserker!Saix has crazy hair.

-He's paranoid. Everybody's a traitor and he doesn't believe that Xemnas is really out to get his heart back.

I like the idea of mentally ill Saix. Gives him depth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

Dark Lady Devinity

**Chapter Four**

They were made both old and new simultaneously. Such a thing does not make choosing an identity easy. But it is telling what traits and characteristics survive after existing once as a part of something and then as a part of nothing.

**XxX**

What can one do when nothing is as it was and yet it has barely changed?

**XxX**

"We'll need to pick this lock." Saix said, testing the strength of the door and its handle. It was an old door but it was made of sturdy wood. The lock also held when Saix tried to force the door open. It did not help that he was weak from being unconscious for so long- although he should be thankful that whatever magic gave him his body back also protected him from muscular atrophy.

"Where's Larxene when you need her?" Axel asked, jokingly. Lea and Isa always kept some of Lea's sister's hair pins on them in case they had to pick a lock to get into the castle. They never actually got that far but they had practiced enough on other doors to be quite proficient at lock picking. A woman who styled her hair was always convenient to have around and Axel had once used the same technique with Larxene. Then he noticed that Zexion's hospital gown was held in place with the help of some safety pins. The restoration committee must not have had much in the way of clothing for people as petit as the Cloaked Schemer. "Zexion's got safety pins in his dress. I think I can bend them into a nice shape for you."

Zexion glared at the term 'dress' while the others just stared at Saix and Axel. "Were you two delinquents in your past lives?" Vexen cried exasperatedly.

"Yes." Xaldin and Lexaeus both said in a deadpan tone.

Axel rolled his eyes as he quickly swiped a pin from Zexion and bent it into a mostly straight tool. Saix simply held out one hand behind him, not even looking at Axel as he was still studying the lock. As soon as the pin was in his hand, Saix had it in the lock and he started to fiddle with it. The entire interaction between the two went so smoothly as similar memories from their somebody days took over.

Vexen shook his head and muttered "Delinquents. Our second-in-command was a delinquent."

"Hey," Xigbar said with a huge grin, "you weren't exactly one to follow orders either mister. You were always coming up with some plan or another to convince Xemnas to give you more research subjects. I know for a fact that you snuck some in when the boss man wasn't looking. Then there's Zexion…"

"Just how, pray tell, how have I now or at any point ever been a delinquent?" Zexion asked.

"You're the Cloaked _Schemer_. You weren't exactly all goody-goody now were you?" Xigbar asked, feeling proud of himself.

"And what of you Xigbar?" Xaldin asked.

"I was a perfect little angel." Xigbar said.

"Perfect little angel my ass." Axel said in disbelief. He paused, basking in the feeling that was feeling disbelief, and continued, "You were the worse of the lot of us. _I _have never abused my powers so that I could spy on Larxene while she showered."

"I should hope you weren't stupid enough to do that." Saix said.

Axel was about to comment on that when he caught the slightest of smiles flicker across the Luna Diviner's face. It went so quickly that Axel wasn't sure he had seen it. He doubted that Saix had even felt it. But maybe if he was capable of smiling… It was kind of fun to be playing the breaking and entering game with Saix again. They didn't really do much together as nobodies as Saix had always been so busy with the second-in-command duties and the fact that if they were going to be plotting a hostile takeover then they didn't want anyone to think they had any connection to each other anymore.

As the maybe-non-existent smile vanished, Saix announced that he was done and he pushed the door open. Axel wondered if maybe what Saix had felt was satisfaction. But the Flurry of Dancing Flames was distracted by Xigbar pushing him into Saix and thus forcing the two former friends out into a deserted hallway.

"What was that for? Axel snapped.

"We should get a move on, don't you think?" Xigbar said. "Don't want the little committee to catch us escaping."

"I really don't feel a need to 'escape.' The least we could go is give Aerith a chance to properly explain what is going on and give us each a pair of trousers." Vexen said. "We are going to attract unwanted attention if we try to be inconspicuous in hospital gowns."

"You can stay behind if you want." Xigbar said pleasantly. "If we do get caught, I plan on telling people that we were trying to stop scar face here 'cause he's crazy. Saix totally looks like he escaped from a mental hospital."

"I'm not crazy." Saix grumbled from beneath Axel as the red head tried to right himself from the pile Xigbar had turned them into. As Axel managed to stand and help Saix up, Zexion said, "You're not really one to talk Xigbar. You're dressed exactly the same way as the rest of us."

"If we are planning on escaping, we should do it now." Xaldin said.

When nobody did anything, Axel rolled his eyes. "We" Axel said, indicating Saix and himself, "have never actually been in this castle before as much as we've tried to break in. One of you needs to lead the way."

"I'm only going with you if we're going to find the others." Vexen said. "Otherwise, I am staying here."

"I concur." Zexion said and Lexaeus nodded his agreement.

"Why not?" Axel said. "I'm in for finding Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larexene."

"I suppose it's a logical course of action." Saix said.

"I'm in." Xaldin said.

"Great!" Xigbar declared. "Now, follow me. I'll lead us out of here."

**XxX**

Once Xigbar led the group to an exit, Saix and Axel made use of their sneaking skills. They may not have been familiar with the interior layout of the castle but they knew every inch of the exterior and most of those memories were still with them. Axel nearly got them caught when he accidently burst in on a spiky haired blond with a massive sword in the garden but the red head was able to retreat quickly enough that the confrontation was avoided. Finally, they made their way off of the castle grounds and into an empty alleyway.

All in all, it was actually kind of fun.

"We'll need a gummi ship to get off world." Saix said.

"Screw that. We need pants." Xaldin said testily. He saw more than he had wanted to of Xigbar when they were hopping a gate back on the castle grounds.

"I kind of like the breeze." Xigbar said cockily and thrust his hips rhythmically in Xaldin's direction.

"Right-y-oh. Pants it is." Axel said. "And maybe some brain bleach."

"Can't you be serious for once Xigbar?" Zexion sighed.

The seven former nobodies were used to thieving and doing other dastardly things in order to complete Xemnas' orders so they had no problem breaking into people's houses to find clean clothes and footwear. They broke up in teams of two and gathered whatever they thought would fit any members of their group. It took a while to find anything that would fit Xaldin and Lexaeus but they didn't run into any locals that would hinder the process. Anyone living in the area must have been helping with the cleanup. Some of the clothes were old and musty so it was possible that the houses had been abandoned long ago. A few of the newly made somebodies felt a constricting feeling in their chests that was unpleasant and it took a while and some discussion (along with a bit of a physical examination from Vexen) until they determined it was guilt. After everything they had done in Organization XIII they were actually feeling guilty for taking a few pairs of abandoned pants and some shirts.

However, they soon forgot about the new found feeling of guilt when they heard some people walk by. All seven of the group ducked down behind a low stone fence and listened.

"Cid's built a new gummi ship. I can't wait to check it out. Do you think he'll let me drive it?" A perky female voice asked.

"Not if he has any sense." A deep male voice said. There was affectionate laugher in his voice. "Although I would like to see it."

"To Cid's we go then!" the girl replied cheerfully.

Axel, one of the Organization's best assassins, was already following the couple to this Cid's house.

**XxX**

Sometimes the only option is to move forward and see what consequences arise.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**A/n: **I've figured out what worlds I want Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene to be from and even worked out story lines and backstories for their somebodies. Hell, I even know exactly how Marluxia's going to wear his hair. But for the life of me I cannot figure out what to do with Demyx! Damn you Demyx!

Does anyone have any suggestions?

**Chapter Five**

It is amazing how resilient the human mind is to extreme changes and difficulties. Although people do break down or wear out or shatter completely there are so many that do not.

**XxX**

It should be one's goal to not be the person that breaks down and one's desire to be strong for those that will in times like these.

**XxX**

It turned out that Vexen was extremely bad at the whole sneaking around and being inconspicuous while tailing people thing. It was likely why his title focused on his icy powers and academic interests. However, Lexaeus was surprisingly good at the tailing people bit despite his large size. Apparently the silent in "Silent Hero" had more meaning than simply Lexaeus was a man of few words. Axel was beginning to wonder why he hadn't taken greater note of these things when he was in Organization XIII. He had never stopped to think about the others as individuals with unique skill sets. He had simply noted what would be important if he had to kill any of the other nobodies. However, Axel was following the couple that were going to Cid's house at a much closer distance than any of the others and he had to focus on that. Everyone else were various distances behind him depending on their tailing skills. Vexen was holding the back of the line at quite the distance. Xigbar looked like it was taking everything he had not to make fun of the blond scientist.

Saix was nearly breathing over Axel's shoulder the entire time and therefore was able to hear just as much as the couple's conversation as Axel was. Thus he heard all of it. He had come to learn that the girl was a self-proclaimed (although he thought it best to play it safe and believe her) ninja named Yuffie and the man was Leon. Both talked about their work as members of the Restoration Committee. He also came to know that Cid had gotten hold of a damaged gummi ship that had been used by the keyblade master. Cid's new gummi ship was likely built from pieces of the old ship. Although Cid seemed to have the ability to build his own gummi ships anyway. For Saix, the most important piece of information he received was that Yuffie, Leon and most likely Cid were committee members. Therefore they knew about the former nobodies and might be dangerous. Axel had focused on the conversion about Sora. If the committee knew Sora well enough then they might be able to contact him. Although Axel liked the kid, he wasn't sure if he wanted Sora to come after him and the others just yet.

It took a half hour to get to Cid's house. Based on that, Axel figured that the locals here did a lot of walking or that the committee did a lot of patrolling. Yuffie and Leon went into the house and the former nobodies gathered outside a fence about two houses down. The gummi ship was clearly visible from Cid's backyard. The ship looked capable of holding about a dozen people but it would be cramp and uncomfortable. Of course, that assumed that there wasn't anything in the ship except for the control panel/dashboard and some seats. A simple toilet would mean someone had to be left behind once the four missing nobodies were found. It was possible that after Vexen was able to examine the rest of the Organization that the group would fall apart and go their separate ways. Axel figured the only reason they were all here now was because they wanted to know what the apprentices would discover and learn about their new lives. But if everyone decided that they wanted to stay together then it would be impossible to fit everyone in the ship. Lexaeus alone was about the size of two people and Xaldin was about the size of one normal person and the additional half of another. If Axel remembered correctly than Marluxia was a pretty broad shouldered guy as well.

"Someone might have to stay behind." Saix said, seemingly reading Axel's mind. "If the entire Organization decides to stay together for now, where are we going to go? Should we come back here once we find them or find another world?"

"I need to run tests on all of us. Proper tests with actual equipment." Vexen said. "The only places that might still have the items I'll need are the labs back at the castle or the labs in either The World That Never Was or Castle Oblivion. But most of the equipment in Castle Oblivion was related to the replica program."

"And if we're replicas?" Saix asked.

"Thanks for that disturbing imagery." Zexion said. "You only saw the Riku and Xion replicas. You do not want to know what some of the others were like."

"I think I can check if we're actually replicas at the other labs as well." Vexen said. He didn't sound like he liked the idea either.

"We don't know if Sora killed Xemnas or defeated him and left him alive. And it's possible that Xemnas won or abandoned the castle." Axel said. "Besides, there are all those heartless in the World That Never Was. I don't think that's a good place for us to go."

"Then we will most likely need to come back here and find a way to take control over the labs." Vexen said.

"Why are you so fixated on tests anyway? I mean before Saix suggested that we could be replicas 'cause I totally want you to examine me now." Xigbar said. "Our old labs were basically the same as any other lab. Why can't we just kick some random old guy out of his lab?"

"We want those particular labs because there was equipment there that was developed especially to study hearts and the darkness. We need to know how human we are or if we're closer to our nobody forms. It's possible our hearts aren't permanent." Zexion said. "You may have tried to teleport or summon your weapons at some point since waking up and failed. This makes sense as we didn't have these abilities until after we lost our hearts. Well, I've noticed some of my other powers are slowly returning. Mostly that crazy sense of smell is returning. And it's not just me. A few days ago Vexen accidently froze a glass of water he was drinking. Lexaeus has been showing some of his nobody's affinity for the earth. We're concerned that if our magic is coming back then it's a sign that our hearts are a temporary thing."

"You've never mentioned any of this before." Xaldin said.

"We didn't want to worry anyone prematurely." Lexaeus said. "It might have something to do with our particular deaths. Maybe it has to do with when we died or some property of Castle Oblivion. You've been awake for a while and haven't shown any signs of old magic Xaldin. The three of us may be completely different from the rest of you."

"So what does that mean for Larxene and Marluxia?" Xaldin asked. "I don't want to go find either of them and then have it turn out that they're actually nobodies."

"We don't even know if Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx or Luxord are alive. We are the original nobodies, really." Axel said. "We may never find any of them anyway. The worlds are large places and all four of them are from different worlds."

"Let's get to the ship and figure it out from there. If the Restoration Committee discovers we're missing then they could soon be coming for us." Xigbar said.

"Yuffie and Leon are Committee members." Axel said.

As soon as the words passed Axel's lips a commotion erupted from inside Cid's house. Then Yuffie, Leon and a blond man with a cigarette- likely Cid- burst out from the front door of the house. The trio caught sight of the former nobodies and headed straight for them.

"They are totally after us." Xigbar said.

"And they have weapons." Xaldin pointed out with a deadpan tone.

"Maybe Zexion can smell them to death?" Xigbar suggested.

"Hey!" Zexion yelled as Vexen said "We're not up to our normal physical abilities yet. We'd lose any form of confrontation."

"Everyone will just have to make a run for it." Axel said.

Vexen and Zexion didn't seem overly pleased with that option but it appeared to be the only one they had. Everyone began running in opposite directions but with the same goal of reaching the ship. Whoever made it would have to find the others. Lexaeus and Xaldin worked together to knock down Cid and Leon but Yuffie was too quick for them. They weren't even sure where she had gone. In the commotion, Xigbar made it to the ship. Saix grabbed Axel's wrist and started to forcefully pull the red head with him in a direct line for the ship. Axel blamed what happened next on the shock of finding Saix wanted them to stick together. They were about two feet from the ship when Yuffie leaped down from either the roof of Cid's house or a tree and landed between them, forcing Saix to let go of Axel.

"Go!" Axel yelled as he managed to reach around the girl and give his former friend a harsh shove. Saix barely glanced at him before he took off. Then the unexpected happened. Ice shot up Yuffie's left leg just as she landed a heavy punch into Axel's face. Axel hit the ground, grasping at his bleeding nose, and watched as Yuffie hurriedly pulled out a knife and started to remove the ice. Axel looked back at Vexen. The blond scientist seemed dazed that he had managed to pull off any sort of attack. Yet he looked ashen and ready to collapse at any moment. The basic attack had taken all the energy the man had. Yuffie would soon free herself though and Axel swiftly stood and rushed into the gummi ship. Saix was waiting in the open hatch, perhaps ready to close it if the need arose, while Xigbar attempted to start the ship.

"Wait! You'll need a scientist!" Vexen yelled. "Take Zexion with you!"

Axel knew there was no way Zexion would make it to the ship before Yuffie freed herself and Xaldin had already been captured and subdued. Cid and Leon were rapidly gaining on Lexaeus, who had ran while Xaldin had fought the two Committee members alone. The Lexaeus picked up Zexion and actually threw the much smaller man at the ship. Saix caught the scientist and they fell into the ship from the momentum. The Luna Diviner cracked his head off the floor as the Clocked Schemer slowly convinced his limbs to untangle themselves from the other somebody. Axel had to slam the hanger door shut. He saw Vexen faint at the same time Cid and Leon tackled Lexaeus. A freed Yuffie went for the ship but Xigbar had finally found the start button. The ship crudely took off and sent everyone not already on the floor down to meet it.

"Xigbar is not allowed to drive." Zexion muttered. "And nobody else needs to throw me. I have perfectly good legs."

"Yeah, whatever." Xigbar said. "Is the crazy werewolf alright?"

"I think that I should avoid any more concussions but I'm fine." Saix said as he sat up and gripped his head.

There were six seats in the ship and everyone climbed into one. Axel wondered who would have to sit on the floor once they found Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord and Demyx.

"Dude! I just found the owner's manual!" Xigbar yelled suddenly. Then he threw it at Zexion. "I'm too cool for books but they were always your thing right, little guy?"

"Asshole." Zexion muttered.

"What was that?" Xigbar asked cheerfully.

"The worse part of having a heart is that now I know how truly aggravating you really are!" Zexion exclaimed.

Axel would have found the fight amusing but Saix looked like he was trying to stop himself from freaking out about it. His shoulders were tense and there were lines of pain in his face. But what gave Axel the greatest cause for concern was Saix's dilated pupils. It was possible that Saix was truly, seriously injured and a concussion was dangerous. However, if their powers were coming back…

"So where do we go first?" Axel asked, interrupting the fight.

"The closest world is Marluxia's." Zexion said.

"Oh. Well here's hoping that we don't get attacked by any giant plants." Axel said.

And he sincerely meant it. Because Axel was beginning to suspect that if their powers were going to return then so would Saix's Berserker moods.

**XxX**

Can a person support the needs of another when they need to be strong for themselves?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**A/n: **If it seems like Axel is doing a lot of the thinking or having most of the realizations in this story it's because the story is mostly from his point of view unless he's not in the scene. It's a little strange writing from third person and still following only one point of view so I just wanted to clarify.

In my personal head canon, the nobodies don't need to eat or go to the bathroom or have menstrual cycles (I've seen many jokes about Larxene's special girly needs and the boys buying tampons). They don't have hearts people! That means they're some form of undead. Also, how can someone have a menstrual cycle with no heart to pump blood into the capillaries? So I think of nobodies as heartless vampires. They can eat but don't need to (if you've seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer then you've seen Spike drink and smoke despite being dead). I think Roxas and Xion like sea salt ice cream because a flavour like that would be pretty intense and so they could actually taste it despite dead taste buds. Plus, living Sora means Roxas has a heart (just not where you usually keep your heart). I figure Axel likes the ice cream because of childhood memories of friendship.

There will be additional notes after the chapter to explain some things that would be spoilers up here.

**Chapter Six**

They had never really bothered to become acquainted with those that were recruited into their already established hierarchy. They all had their own history to contend with. So they forgot that everyone has a story even if no one else knows it.

**XxX**

That which was is not always the same that which is.

**XxX**

It was a relief to finally land in Marluxia's home world and get off of the gummi ship. It was impossible to escape the annoying tyranny that was a bored Xigbar while trapped in space. Mostly he focused all his attentions on Zexion but Zexion had chosen to ignore him. That only made Xigbar try harder until he reached new levels of irritating. In a way, it made sense as Xigbar was attempting to interact with Zexion the way you would a little kid. Axel recalled that Zexion was substantially younger than Xigbar as Xigbar was fairly older than Saix and Axel. Axel seemed to recall a seven year old Zexion running around in a lab coat when he was fifteen. Zexion came into true adulthood as a nobody. As nobodies, the Organization members had hollow interactions and a hollow interaction was not possible with a heart. Unfortunately, that meant Xigbar was relying on his memories in order to remember how to talk to Zexion. He had no idea how to treat an adult Zexion with a heart. He probably didn't even know how to talk to Axel and Saix either. Yet understanding Xigbar's dilemma did not make him any less aggravating. Thus Axel had spent the entire flight in the gummi ship wishing he still had the power to spontaneously combust while Saix managed to force himself into taking a nap. But now there was a world full of distractions for Xigbar while the others explored.

This world was a nice looking place as far as Axel could tell. They had landed in a forest that lay just outside an island kingdom. A large bridge connected the island to the mainland. The banners hanging around the bridge were a deep royal purple with a golden sun emblem. The kingdom did not appear to be a modern city like Radiant Garden. In fact, it was a similar to the Enchanted Dominion and Dwarf Woodlands.

"Where shall we start?" Axel asked.

"Well, what do we know about Marluxia?" Saix asked.

"Not much. He was only chummy with Larxene. Xaldin and I found him in the World That Never Was." Xigbar said. "The bastard's smart and he had figured out how to use the corridors of darkness on his own."

"He didn't talk much about himself." Zexion recalled. "He told Xemnas his real name and home world. As Xemnas is an amnesic he never thought to ask a lot of questions. Vexen nearly had an aneurysm."

"Vexen was pretty high maintenance for a guy with no heart, wasn't he?" Axel asked.

"Mad scientist syndrome." Xigbar supplied.

"Anyway, Marluxia's real name is Lumaria. He's from one of the small villages outside the Kingdom of Corona." Zexion said.

"Is that island Corona?" Axel asked. Zexion nodded that it was.

"Should we expect any heartless?" Saix asked. "I never assigned anyone to this world before."

"Xemnas personally visited every one of the home worlds." Xigbar replied. "There may have been a half dozen heartless here at the time Marluxia lost his heart. They weren't running around freely though. They were being kept as pets by this totally crazy lady. We don't know how Marluxia lost his heart."

The information on the graceful assassin did not hold any clues about where to look for him. The darkness had never been given the opportunity to develop here so it was never an area of importance to Organization XIII. Thus no one knew the customs of the people here. Zexion and Saix tried to think of a plan while Xigbar distracted himself with some funny looking mushrooms. Axel wasn't sure he could come up with anything that might be helpful until he noticed some posters near the bridge. The red head headed towards the posters and no one made any move to stop him. They must not have noticed him move.

"Perhaps we should ask some locals if they've seen a pink haired man running about." Zexion suggested.

"Or we could really rethink looking for Marluxia." Axel said as he returned in time to hear the idea. "Apparently he's an outlaw."

Axel handed Zexion the wanted poster with Marluxia's face on it. The Graceful Assassin was identified as Mari Stabbington and was wanted for theft.

"That is just wonderful." Xigbar said as he sauntered over. The sharpshooter was grinning. "Looks like we have a bad boy on our hands."

"It explains why he took so quickly to assassination." Saix said.

"I also managed to find out what's going on in the city." Axel said as he handed Saix another poster. This one was a proclamation for the wedding of the Princess Rapunzel to Eugene Flitzherbert. "We should check out Corona. A big royal wedding means that a couple of extra people won't be noticed. If Marluxia's wanted posters are recent then he'll be trying to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"Right. Am I the only one who's uncomfortable with the fact that brash, loudmouth Lea is suddenly the plan guy?" Xigbar asked. "Those break-in attempts of his never seemed that planned out."

Saix appeared to be more offended by that comment than Axel was, proposing that although Lea came up with the idea of breaking into Ansem the Wise's castle it was Isa who came up with the plans. Finally, Saix growled, "Then maybe he's due to have a good plan."

"It's not like I'm hearing any ideas on your part Xiggy." Axel said casually and shrugged.

"Who better than a delinquent to think like a delinquent?" Zexion responded thoughtfully.

Thus a plan was formed.

**XxX**

Axel blinked as a freaked out horse in drag chased a bouncing golden ring down the street.

"Royal weddings are weirder than I remember." The Flurry of Dancing Flames commented.

The quartet actually stuck out like a sore thumb in the city despite the drag queen horse and the many disasters that occurred in its wake. For one, all the locals had ordinary hair colours like black, brown, yellow or red. Axel's flaming crimson locks were a few shades too intense for this world. And poor Saix was screaming for attention with his long, very obviously bright blue hair. No one seemed to realise that Saix had an unusual scar on his face because they couldn't look away from his hair. Then there was Xigbar. He looked like a criminal with his long ponytail, many scars and eye patch, and they should have realised that would catch the attention of the locals and the royal guard. However, people just asked if he knew the royal couple personally and in a tone that suggested they thought he did. It made the ex-nobodies wonder about the type of people the royal family associated with.

"I wonder where Marluxia got that pink hair from." Axel said after a little girl asked Saix if he had magic glowing hair. "It doesn't seem like it would occur naturally here. But Namine and Roxas were the only ones of us that looked markedly different from their somebodies. I always assumed it was because their original bodies were still alive."

"Maybe Marluxia's hair was due to a genetic mutation." Zexion said. "Although it is possible that his hair is a different colour as a somebody. How different our somebodies and nobodies are from each other seems to vary."

After a while the somebodies started to get hungry. It took a while to recognise the sensation as they did not need food as nobodies and therefore did not get hungry. Zexion volunteered to find out more information about Corona while Axel charmed some teenage girls into giving him some food. Xigbar went to get drinks by telling people that, yes, he did know the princess. They left Saix behind to deal with the small crowd that started to form around him. It seemed that the disasters had ended and now Saix was the most popular thing around. Axel laughed when he heard his former best friend say, "No, I do not have magic hair and I don't want a commemorative frying pan." Soon the quartet had some apples, water, a free commemorative frying pan, one girl's address and a story.

Zexion explained how a drop of sunshine fell from the heavens and grew into a magic flower. Then the queen fell ill and the magic flower was used to cure her. As a result her daughter, the princess Rapunzel, was born with enchanted hair. She had been kidnapped because of her hair and returned to the kingdom when she was eighteen with her rescuer and future husband. Zexion had also learned that Marluxia was the older brother of the Stabbington twins, also thieves. Marluxia was wanted for crimes that he had committed before he lost his heart. There had been rumors that Marluxia had died: he had apparently been executed by a cruel queen from another kingdom for stealing her prized roses. Rumour had it that this queen kept creatures from the shadows as pets and they would eat the heart of anyone who annoyed the queen. But as Marluxia had been seen hanging around his old haunts Corona had re-released his old wanted posters.

"He was executed by heartless for stealing flowers." Axel said in disbelief. "That's a little extreme."

Zexion frowned. "It would explain why there are so few heartless here. Although I don't know where this woman would have gotten her hands on any of the heartless or what she would have done with the new heartless and lesser nobodies born from the executions. Higher nobodies are rare so Marluxia must have been the only one."

The quartet finished their meals and then decided to watch the celebrations as the princess and the new prince came out to greet the crowds. Then they would head back to the ship for the night and start the search for Marluxia anew in the morning. As Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene made their first appearance as wife and husband, a figure was stealthily moving from roof to roof. Xigbar saw him first despite only having one eye. It was apparent that he still had a sniper's instincts and perhaps it also explained why Axel could never get into that damn castle. However, it took a while before anyone recognized the man. Although those broad shoulders were familiar, Lumaria had a head full of dull red hair instead of Marluxia's flashy pink.

"Mary!" Xigbar yelled loudly.

Marluxia was not expecting to hear anyone call out to him and he stumbled before toppling off of the roof he had just been about to jump off of. Yet he was able to reach out and grab a ledge, catching himself, and quickly turning the fall into a graceful flip onto the ground. Marluxia quickly snapped, "Its pronounced Marr-E, not Mare- E." The assassin turned to face the quartet, ready to tell them off for startling him and nearly getting him killed. He recognized them just as his mouth was moving to form the first word. Then he clammed up. Marluxia had the exact same face and body but otherwise looked completely different. He looked much less flamboyant and even a little ordinary now that his hair was red and pulled back into a tight ponytail. He was also dressed like the Coronans as he had on a pair of worn out, brown leather boots, dark cloth pants and a faded green shirt.

"Where'd you get clothes that fit so well?" Axel asked.

Marluxia seemed to contemplate answering. Finally he responded with "They're mine."

'Mine' meaning his clothes from before he lost his heart. Marluxia's stance and attitude was relaxed but his tone seemed defensive. Marluxia was also studying each of his fellow Organization members with intense scrutiny. However, when he finally took notice of Zexion he looked surprised. Finally Axel clued in and realised what the issue was. And they really should of thought of this sooner. Marluxia would have woken up in this world all alone and with no one to explain what had happened to him. How long did it take him to learn that he was not in some afterlife and that he was home with a functional heart? He also died quite a while ago and, like Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus, would have been awake for nearly two weeks. He was probably very emotional as he had no one to help him while he learned what it was like to feel again. On top of that, in a world like Corona, Marluxia would have had no way of learning what had happened with the Organization and Sora. As far as he knew, Axel, Xigbar and Saix were still heartless nobodies working for Organization XIII.

"We have hearts too." Axel said. "Sora defeated all of the Organization as far as we can tell. Xemnas is the only one unaccounted for."

Marluxia was smart but cocky. He wouldn't have stayed cautious for long. Yet this person could be far more Lumaria than Marluxia and no one knew what kind of person Lumaria was. Finally he responded with "Prove it. Get Saix to smile."

Zexion and Xigbar looked like their brains had shut down due to the suggestion. Axel just shook his head in exasperation. "Seriously?" the red head asked. "You had to come up with the most impossible thing ever didn't you? Isa only ever smiled when I did something to embarrass myself and then it was more smirking than anything else."

However, Marluxia must have seen something in Saix's face that convinced him. Later, the former assassin would explain that Saix simply looked too bemused by the request to not have a heart.

"I believe you. But let me check for pulses just in case." Marluxia said.

After that preliminary was dealt with, Marluxia demanded to know what was going on. Axel and Xigbar then launched into a ridiculous retelling of their adventures so far right from the moment Marluxia was defeated in Castle Oblivion up until the moment they scared him into falling off that roof. Saix would add corrections as he saw fit and Zexion had to explain most of the theories behind why they regained their hearts as well as their concerns about their magic returning. Marluxia admitted that his own magic was returning as well as he would spontaneously shed flower petals everywhere. Like the others, he could not summon any weapons or dark corridors as of yet. Marluxia then told his own story, albeit with significantly less details. He had woken up in the gallows in the next kingdom over- yes, he really had been executed for stealing flowers, Axel- and had to quickly escape. It wasn't until he finally passed into the lands between the kingdoms that he was safe from the other kingdom's guards and could finally process that he had a heart and was not some strange version of dead. Not knowing what else to do he headed back to his old home. Then he came to Corona to see the princess that had once held the enchantments of a magical flower in her hair. Other than that, Marluxia had not given his life much thought. The others were trying to convince Marluxia to come with them when misfortune occurred.

"Mari?"

"Well, at least someone said it right." Marluxia said with a charismatic smile and he turned to face the person who called out his name. Then the smile faltered when he found himself face to face with two identical red-headed brutes and a dozen royal guards. The two brutes were staring at Marluxia in disbelief and the guards were quickly coming to realise that a red headed man named Mari might be a certain thief.

"Mari? Is that really you?" one of the twins asked.

"Do you know these men Marluxia?" Saix asked.

"These men would be my younger brothers and the guards who arrested them." Marluxia replied.

"Mari Stabbington, you are under arrest." One of the guards said as he came forward to grab Marluxia. Marluxia smiled charmingly in response and kicked the guard's legs out from under him.

"Sorry boys. I've already been executed for my crimes. Once was enough." Marluxia said.

In response, the guards pulled out their swords and advanced on the graceful assassin. It was obvious that Marluxia was unarmed and the only weapon that the other ex-nobodies had on them was the frying pan that had been forced on Saix. Then one of the Stabbington twins slammed his massive elbow into the stomach of the guard closest to him. Soon a complete free-for-all fight broke out between the guards, the ex-nobodies and Marluxia's crazy scary twin brothers. Xigbar and Axel found themselves avoiding being stabbed to death by swords while attempting to punch guards out. Saix was waving the frying pan around and he did get one guard in the head while Zexion hid behind him. The schemer was not a physical fighter and thus useless and defenseless until he had more of his magic back.

One of the twins grabbed Marluxia and pulled him aside.

"Mari, we thought you were dead." He hissed. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Dead." Marluxia replied as he watched the fight. He didn't seem to realise that he had started to shed rose petals everywhere.

His brother did. "God Lumaria, why are you always so effeminate when it's most inconvenient?"

"I think you need to get out of here." Marluxia told the twin. "Axel!"

"I'm on it!" Axel said. He had been paying close attention to the brothers as he really didn't want to come this far just to lose Marluxia but that didn't mean he didn't see it when one of the guards got around Saix and landed a lucky hit on Zexion. The bookworm fell violently into Saix's back and knocked them both over. It seemed that those two were destined to constantly fall into each other. Saix must have hit his head in the same place he had last time and then suddenly he was in full blown berserker mode. Saix instantly shot to his feet and tossed the frying pan gripped in his left hand into a guard two feet away from him. Everyone heard the loud crack of ribs. At the same time Saix had thrown Zexion off his back. The smaller man landed about a foot away and was dazed.

The guards started to back away, keeping their eyes on Saix. Axel, however, was slowly creeping closer. Xigbar also had begun to slowly make his way closer to the berserker but it appeared that his goal was to get to Zexion and that required getting past Saix. Then Marluxia came forward to help as well. His brothers nearly reached out to pull him away but he was quick to make sure he side stepped them while sharing a look with Axel. It was not often that the members of Organization XIII had to try to calm Saix down but there had been a few difficult situations in some of their missions.

"It's not like you to be helpful." Axel said slowly, trying not to irritate Saix.

"He's capable of killing us all." Marluxia responded in the same tone. "There's no point in running now."

Suddenly Saix turned towards Xigbar. The sharpshooter tensed, ready to fight when Marluxia caused a shower of petals to rain down on Saix. The flowers worked to distract Saix as he attempted to maul every petal that came near his face. Xigbar took the opportunity to run to Zexion and fling the schemer over his shoulder before getting a fair distance away from the berserker.

"Isa, it's me. It's Lea." Axel said. "Can you hear me? Listen, I need you to calm down. We can go for ice cream then. Just you and me."

Saix growled violently. He stopped fighting Marluxia's flowers, choosing instead to stand still although he was trembling. Marluxia did not let up on the spell although he was rapidly beginning to tire. Axel remembered that Marluxia had been present that time Saix went berserk in Wonderland and Axel had to talk the bluenette down. Although Axel didn't like that Marluxia had learned a fair bit about the relationship between Axel and Saix that day, he did appreciate it now. Marluxia knew exactly what Axel needed from him at that moment. Eventually Axel succeeded in talking Saix down. The end result was that Axel was emotionally exhausted, Saix and Marluxia were both physically drained, Zexion had a sprained wrist and a migraine and Xigbar was perfectly fine.

"So, what's next?" Marluxia asked weakly but he was giving one hell of a cocky smile.

"Luxord's world." Zexion said, rubbing his wrist. "You can let me down now Xigbar."

"Um." One of the guards uttered.

All five former nobodies turned to glare at the poor guard. He trembled. No one had told him Mari Stabbington had magic flower powers and crazy friends.

"Let's just take the twins back to prison and then go join the after wedding festivities." Another guard said. Then the entire group of soldiers ran for their lives, pulling Marluxia's little brothers along with them.

**XxX**

When they returned to the gummi ship they found an email from Xaldin waiting for them.

**XxX**

One's history can affect the events of the present.

**TBC**

**Notes: **

**-**Marluxia is from the movie Tangled if you didn't figure it out. Why? Because of magical flowers of course! I can see Marluxia spending most of his time looking for the flower that gave Rapunzel her magic hair up until the day it was found by Corona's royal guards. I also see him in the scene where they sing "I've got a dream." If Tor wants to be a florist then Marluxia wants to the gardener that supplies the flowers.

-This chapter takes place during "Tangled Ever After"

**-**I want the movies to be a bigger part of the world design so I'm going to tie the characters into the world. In this case, Marluxia is related to the Stabbington brothers. I actually think that image is kind of funny as the twins are all big and scary and not really attractive. I have this picture in my head of the twins looking at each other and thinking, 'Yeah I know he's our brother but I don't get how we're related to something so girly." And then Marluxia does something underhanded to show his superiority.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter Seven**

Learning and trusting were things that had been easy for some and difficult for others. Then the world as they knew it changed and they were made to try anew. Now it is not possible to predict who will be the one to learn and trust and who will not.

**XxX**

The world has not changed that much: only the perception of the world is different.

**XxX **

As Axel, Xigbar, Saix and Zexion discovered Marluxia's world of origin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Xaldin had to rediscover the world they had been left in. Although Vexen was spending much of that time unconscious and in the care of the pretty flower girl named Aerith. Lexaeus and Xaldin found themselves in interrogation with Cid, Leon and a blond boy called Cloud Strife. None of the men made good interrogators. Leon was naturally suspicious of everything the apprentices said and Cid was barely understandable between the swearing and his own brand of speech. Cloud just stood in the corner and stared at them. Although Lexaeus was sitting his own corner and staring silently back. That left Xaldin on his own, attempting to explain everything that had happened and wondering if he really wanted to be honest or just mess with their heads. He was starting to remember what intense frustration felt like. He had to explain to the committee that they weren't nobodies anymore about three times. Leon and Cid were so concerned with why the former apprentices stole the gummi ship and where they were going that Xaldin never really got to go into how the apprentices lost their hearts in the first place and what they did trying to get those hearts back. Without that history, the ideas behind taking the gummi ship did not necessarily make a lot of sense. They really weren't getting anywhere and soon the session ended up becoming a shouting match between Xaldin, Leon and Cid. Lexaeus and Cloud seemed to be bonding over their shared silence. It wasn't until Aerith poked her head into the room two hours later that things started to get done.

Vexen had finally joined the waking world some time ago and he had explained everything to the flower girl. She felt that the story he had told was an honest one. She repeated everything she had heard to the other committee members. As Vexen's thoughts were skewed towards the scientific, Xaldin found himself explaining details that Vexen had omitted or had not realised were there. Aerith argued that the former apprentices should be given some room to explore the castle and access to the labs. She reassured the others by suggesting that the apprentices have a chaperone at all times. Eventually a tentative verbal agreement between the two parties was reached. Cloud and Aerith then took Xaldin to the computers so he could email the others in the gummi ship and tell them about the plans they had made back in Radiant Garden.

**XxX**

"It looks like Xaldin was to reach an understanding with the committee." Zexion said. "He says that he and Lexaeus are going to help set up the labs while Vexen is recuperating and then the three of them will research our situation."

Zexion was reading the email as Xigbar flew the gummi ship. They had all decided to see what Xaldin had to say while they were flying. Although Marluxia and Saix hadn't heard any of what Zexion had said after they had gotten into the seats. The amount of energy the two had expended back in Corona had left them exhausted and both easily fell asleep. Axel really wanted to join them in slumber land but he also wanted to know how Xaldin managed to email them. He was pleased that at least some of the group were making progress.

Although Axel had to have nodded off at some point. The next thing he knew was the sensation of Xigbar violently shaking him awake.

"We're here dude." Xigbar said, grinning wildly. "Let's go gambling!"

"Why would we be gambling?" Axel groaned as he sat up. He had a nasty crick in his neck. "We don't even have any money."

"Luxord was a professional gambler when he was Rould." Zexion answered. "Although he's only been awake as long as Saix and Xigbar have. He's also been left on his own. I doubt that Luxord is doing much of anything."

"He's probably in some sort of state of shock if he's not in any immediate trouble." Marluxia spoke up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "It's strange to wake up with a heart when you thought you had died and there's no one there to explain what happened."

"I still think he's off gambling somewhere." Xigbar said stubbornly. "Luxord's always been aware of what he needed to stay alive and what odds were involved. He'll know he'll need money and an identity."

The other somebodies ignored him and filed out of the gummi ship. Xigbar followed behind them. Axel stayed close to Saix as a brightly lit city greeted them. It seemed that the locals were having a party. Many people were dressed in normal clothing but quite a few were dressed in costumes and masks. Some of the participants were handing out strings of beads. At least the somebodies did not stand out.

There were posters everywhere for Mardi Gras. All of the somebodies, excluding Marluxia, rushed towards the various posters. They had learned a lot from the posters in Marluxia's home world. However, it was not that useful in this world. It was amusing to learn that they had crashed another party but the only other thing they learned was that a special celebration was occurring at a restaurant called _Tiana's Palace_.

"Where are we?" Marluxia asked. He was carefully eyeing a parade with a bouncy, gleefully screaming blond woman in a massive pink princess dress.

"New Orleans." Zexion said. "I hope Luxord's here."

"Why wouldn't he?" Axel asked.

"This world is one of the larger worlds." Saix said. "There had been some reports of strange behaviour in this area so I was checking out all the worlds. It was how I found Luxord. This world has multiple continents, over a hundred countries and more cities than you can imagine. Luxord lived and died in New Orleans but he is not from this part of the world. His homeland was called England. But I am more concerned with how we will describe him. We don't know how his appearance has changed and I am not certain if Rould is his real name."

"We were all found where we died so I'm certain this is where Luxord would have reappeared." Zexion said. "I'm personally worried that he may have decided to return to England. Luxord was always proud of his heritage. He could be anywhere now."

"I've never met anyone who loved tea more than Luxord and he had no heart." Axel admitted.

"We've lost Xigbar." Marluxia suddenly said. He said it in such a calm manner that it took the others a few moments to realise that that was an issue. Then Zexion and Axel yelled, "What!"

Marluxia pointed towards a river. "He went in that direction."

There were images of destruction running through Axel and Zexion's heads. Saix just sighed in frustration. Once Xigbar got an idea into his head he was impossible to reason with. Marluxia would not have been able to stop him and neither would anyone else. The only option was to follow him until he finished doing whatever it was he wanted to do.

They eventually caught up to the sharpshooter as he was boarding a river boat. Zexion started to berate Xigbar but the scarred man just shook his head, grinning. Xigbar explained that he had heard that there was a poker tournament in progress on this particular ship and that one of the contenders was an Englishman. Considering everything that Luxord had to have been going through it didn't seem plausible that he would be back in the mist of his profession. He should have only been awake for about thirty hours. Xigbar was not to be deterred though and he forced his way onto the ship. He then made a beeline for a rowdy crowd on the second deck. People were cheering or booing, obviously taking sides in what was probably Xigbar's poker tournament.

And of course the bastard would be right about everything.

Luxord was right in the middle of the game, surrounded by money. He was laughing; it was a hollow laugh, one that all nobodies had, but there was a current underneath it that could soon blossom into emotion. Although Luxord always had an incredible poker face. The Brit was a more natural blond but he still had his numerous ear piercings. He was wearing a black suit in the local style: the jacket had been left hanging on the back of his chair, leaving his white dress shirt exposed.

Luxord saw them before they could call out to him. He smiled and waved them over. As soon as they were in hearing range he said, "I was wondering when you lot would show up. I see Sora defeated you too Saix."

"You're not surprised?" Marluxia asked, irritated that Luxord had not been caught unaware like he had been.

"Saix, Xemnas, Xigbar and I were the last to fall out of the Organization. Xigbar went before I did." Luxord said. "I figured if I had a heart then so did everyone else. I probably would have been more cautious if Saix or Xemnas approached me without any of the Organization members I know have died. Also, I haven't fully recovered the capacity for shock. Although I am quite aware of the pleasures of gambling!"

"So what have you been up to?" Axel asked. "Xigbar was the only one who expected you to be functional and already at the cards."

Luxord shrugged. "I lost my heart on the way to a game. When I woke up it was the first thing I remembered."

"How long did it take you to realise you had a heart?" Zexion asked.

"I woke up in a hospital bed instead of the morgue." Luxord paused. "I spent most of my time at that hospital actually. I've only been out and about for the last hour or so. I've had a lot of time to think. You know I know how to make good use of time."

For someone that had only been gambling for maybe a half hour Luxord had already amassed a small fortune. The gambler of fate wasn't even paying attention to the game anymore and he was still winning. As he played he asked the other former nobodies questions and eventually he knew the whole story. Some of it he had figured out for himself but there was much he hadn't known. Axel was beginning to realise that Luxord as a somebody was much the same as Luxord has a nobody. He was constantly trying to play the odds and learn every angle. Luxord's magic was obviously based on his somebody's actual lifestyle. After a few more rounds, Luxord bowed out of the game and the ex-nobodies found a quiet corner on the ship. Luxord was able to order the group an impressively large meal with his winnings. Marluxia had been eating regularly in Corona and he wasn't hungry yet. But Axel, Zexion, Xigbar and Saix attacked the trolley of food that was brought out to them. Luxord sighed as he took his cup of tea.

"You can't find good tea in America." Luxord said with real mourning. "But New Orleans is extremely impressive with its local cuisine. This was brought in from a new restaurant. The owners- a prince and princess- were turned into frogs for a spell. I would have liked to have seen that."

Axel was devouring the spiciest of the Cajun dishes but he paused long enough to ask curiously, "How exactly did you lose your heart? I've never been to this world so it must not have a lot of heartless."

"Magic exists naturally in this world and in a unique form. There is a religion here that has some magical properties. I've always known it as voodoo. It's not a violent faith but it can be abused like any belief system. One man who abused the magic of voodoo was a Dr. Facilier or the 'shadow man.'" Luxord said. "I offended him once. I caught him cheating at a card game. As it was what I did for a living I was quite good at telling when someone was playing fairly and when they were cheating. I couldn't tolerate cheating until I lost my heart. So I called him out on it and he put a curse on me in return. Facilier must have summoned the heartless that killed me. Once the curse was fulfilled, the heartless would have been returned to its own world. There are enough true voodoo priests and priestesses here to defeat my heartless."

Xigbar, Zexion, Axel and Saix had all been exposed to some of Luxord's unusual theories about the heartless and magic. His thought progress was obviously based on the cultures of his home world.

"Where are you headed next?" Luxord asked.

"We'll look for Larxene. Her world is closer than Demyx's." Zexion said, consulting his notebook.

"Lovely." Luxord said. His voice was completely devoid of emotion so they didn't know if he meant what he said or if he was being sarcastic.

"Are you coming with us?" Xigbar asked. "I warn you, Larxene's always been nasty and Saix is still crazy."

"I am not crazy." Saix said calmly.

"Really? How do you explain the berserker rage you displayed in Corona?" Marluxia asked.

"'Crazy' is not the proper medical terminology." Luxord responded.

Axel turned to look at Luxord so quickly that he would not have been surprised if he had given himself whiplash. Judging from the expressions on Xigbar, Zexion and Marluxia's faces he was not the only one.

"We talked." Luxord said by way of explanation.

"When!" Xigbar cried before Axel could even contemplate the use of language to express himself.

"Xigbar, you were there." Saix said.

Xigbar blinked. "Oh yeah, I was. Bipolar disorder with paranoia. Saix the somebody was more prone to episodes of depression, Saix the nobody was more prone to manic attacks. But both suffered from manic and depressive episodes."

"How could you forget something like that?" Zexion cried. "You should have been taking notes!"

"Hey, I'm not Vexen. It was the final days of my nobody life. Axel was gone turncoat and it was only me, Saix, Luxord and the boss man. Xemnas barely had anything to do with the rest of us. So we spent the time talking. A lot of things were said." Xigbar said, shrugging.

"The three of us know things about each other that no one else knows. They're not necessarily secret things or even that important. Saix's mental health seems like a big deal but we mostly talked about whatever thought popped into our heads." Luxord said.

"So it was like you were the last men in a group of soldiers and you were bonding in the trenches before that last big fight?" Marluxia suggested.

"Totally." Xigbar responded.

Axel really wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that _Luxord_ and _Xigbar_ knew more about Saix than he did. Lea would have been hurt if Isa kept anything from him: which, apparently, he had. If Isa had then shared that secret information with others Lea would have been devastated. But what had Axel really known about Saix? Likely not that much. Saix and Isa had not had much in common towards the end of their nobody lives.

Yet considering the group that he was currently apart of Axel was surprised that he was given that much time to think. It didn't take long for a huge argument to break out between the group. Xigbar wanted to stay and enjoy Mardi Gras. Saix and Zexion were both insisting that the group should continue on to Larxene's home world. Luxord casually mentioned that there was an actual live, _wild _alligator in the city that could play the trumpet. Axel did not know what Luxord had hoped to achieve by tossing in that piece of information except to maybe make Xigbar want to stay all the more. Marluxia wanted to find Larxene, the closest thing he had had to a friend in the Organization, but he was also curious about the type of vegetation that existed in New Orleans. Axel was about to add his two cents to the conversation when he yawned loudly.

"I forgot that we need to sleep." Axel said sheepishly.

Zexion blinked. "Yes. Well, I suppose we could stay the night just to rest up. Is there anywhere we could stay Luxord? The seats on the gummi ship are not conducive to a good night's sleep."

"I have enough money left for quite a few nights at a hotel." Luxord said.

Xigbar grinned. "Whoohoo! It's a party!"

**XxX**

Axel was beginning to notice small details about his group. Zexion had a complete range of emotions and often displayed them. In fact, after years of not having any, he didn't seem to know how to hide them. Xigbar had quickly come into his emotions or, at least, he was better at faking them. Saix still fell flat in most of his emotions and even body language. There were times when Luxord's emotions felt a little flat as well but the blond was a good actor. He had mastered the fake smile. But Luxord most often wore a neutral expression when he wasn't interacting with people: his permanent poker face. Marluxia was just as emotional as Zexion but he was better at controlling his reactions. Axel decided that his own emotional range was somewhere in the middle.

After spending the night together in the hotel Luxord found for them Axel knew that Xigbar (when he finally came back from the parties) snored. Saix still slept in the exact same position that Isa had. It turned out that Marluxia cuddled in his sleep and he spent the night hugging Xigbar's leg like a teddy bear- which Axel found to be hilarious. Zexion liked to write down all his thoughts on the day's events before he went to sleep: no doubt the majority of today's entry was on Luxord's trumpet playing alligator. Luxord had managed to get everyone to go see Louis play. Zexion was the most opposed to the side trip but he was the one who loved the show the most. It seemed like the younger man's lack of childhood had caught up to him as he was completely enamoured with the alligator.

Then there was Luxord. The gambler of fate had always been distant so Axel was surprised to realise that Luxord was the mom of the group. Zexion was deciding where they went and how they would get there but Luxord took care of all the little details. He put an end to most of the fights- the only exceptions being the one on the boat and the ones that amused him- and he had room service bring up breakfast just in time for everyone to wake up. He had also prepared a grocery list and a clothes shopping list with money allocated to both. Luxord had noticed that Marluxia was the only one in clothes that fit properly. Then he gave Axel and Saix the grocery list and Marluxia and Xigbar the clothing list. Luxord was going out with Zexion for any other supplies they might need. Axel was impressed with Luxord's ability to pair shopping partners based on their ability to get along. But Axel was more impressed with how Luxord knew that Axel wanted to talk to Saix alone.

Oh, and Luxord had left some extra money for the two to have an ice cream break.

"Luxord must be expecting a natural disaster or something." Axel said. "He's got enough dry and canned goods on this list to last a week."

"He's probably thinking that we might need supplies if it takes a while to find Larxene and Demyx. We were lucky with Marluxia and Luxord but we still needed food and sleep." Saix said.

"I'm not used to getting tired that fast. I mean, Corona was nothing compared to some of the misadventures I've been through on missions and yet it was one of the hardest days I've had. Lea obviously doesn't have Axel's stamina." Axel said.

"That's what you really want to talk about, isn't it? What happened in Corona."

"Help me look for an ice cream stall. But, yes, it is what I wanted to talk to you about. Why didn't you tell me?"

Saix paused, thinking about it. "Isa was embarrassed. I knew it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about and my parents and doctors insisted that it was like having any other illness. I knew that nothing bad would come of telling Lea as well. If you had made fun of me back then it would not have been anything more than your 'this is no big deal, nothing has changed' teasing. You always told me I needed to lighten up. Yet logically knowing one thing is not the same as feeling it."

"So why did you tell Luxord and Xigbar? I don't even mind Luxord. But Xigbar!" Axel cried. "That's like asking to be blackmailed."

Saix actually smiled at Axel as the red-head started to flail his arms wildly. Axel hadn't done that since he was Lea.

"Without a heart there was nothing to be embarrassed about so it didn't matter if I told anyone. But I didn't want Vexen, Zexion or Xemnas to find out. Vexen and Zexion would have tried to turn me into their lab rat and I might never have been given my position as second-in-command if Xemnas knew. When I finally brought it up with Luxord and Xigbar, there were only four of us left in the Organization. I was trying to explain how I could suddenly go crazy while still not being technically crazy. I never appreciated being called crazy when it's a derogatory term and I actually was sick."

Axel thought there was more to it than that. He paused, thinking of all the times Isa seemed down for no particular reason or the rare times when he was Lea-level hyper. Isa acting like Lea had been a little disconcerting. "Did you have episodes of depression or mania as a nobody?"

"I obviously wasn't taking my medication or going to my doctor at that time. I don't even know if medication would work on someone without a heart. I think the berserker rages might have been the nobody manifestation of a manic attack. The week when I went berserk over every little thing was probably a full blown manic episode." Saix hesitated. "I don't recall Isa being very angry while having a manic episode though although he certainly could be impatient."

"And depressive episodes?" Axel asked.

"I only ever had one. I don't want to discuss what that looks like in a nobody."

"Luxord and Xigbar saw you depressed huh? That explains why you told two people that you didn't really talk to. Even Xigbar. He used to be really suspicious of us."

Saix glared at Axel but didn't correct him which let Axel know that Saix would never have told anyone he was sick unless they found him out. But then Saix's face relaxed and he replied, "He just didn't like you."

"Maybe he didn't like _you_."

"I'm not the one who was the sole survivor of Castle Oblivion and likely involved in the others' deaths."

"Well, I'm not the one who decided everyone in the Organization needed to die."

"Yes, but we've just established that I'm not of sound mind."

Axel grinned and slapped Saix on the back. He had missed their old bantering. "When you say 'I'm not crazy' you actually mean 'I'm totally bat-shit insane' don't you?"

Saix just glared at him again.

"Hey, what about that ice cream? I wasn't kidding about finding a stall. Luxord even left room in the budget for it." Axel said.

Saix sighed. "Luxord's favourite game is actually chess, not poker. And he likes playing with living chess pieces."

Axel blinked and looked at the grocery list. "So he's trying to turn me into his pawn with ice cream? Bastard knows me well."

Saix rolled his eyes. "It's not like your love of ice cream was hard to figure out."

He likes this. He really does. Axel is enjoying simply being with Saix and it's been so long since he could honestly say that. Even Saix seems to be begrudgingly enjoying their grocery trip. Axel wonders if things really haven't changed that much. Lea is with him now, beating away in his chest. Isa appears to be in reach after years of being far into the distance.

Then Saix spotted the ice cream vender. The two walked over and Axel cheerfully bought them both an ice cream each. They would spend another half hour on the shopping before joining the others and beginning the search for Larxene. It didn't seem like anything could go wrong.

**XxX**

It was early afternoon in Radiant Garden. Xaldin and Lexaeus were helping Cid, Yuffie, Cloud and Merlin with repairs in the city while Aerith was making lunch. That left the labs empty except for two men. Vexen was mixing a chemical into a vial of Lexaeus's blood when a shadow loomed over him.

"Not now Squall." Vexen muttered.

"I see you're still the same, Even." That wasn't Leon's voice.

The blond scientist looked up into Xemnas' face. The expression on it did not bode well for the scientist.

**XxX**

It is important to trust that things will work out and not have a biased perception. Yet difficult situations should not be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter Eight**

Not everything is what is seems. You cannot take anything for granted. The things that you expect to be difficult, trying, _heartbreaking_ may prove to be the easiest things that you have ever had to do. It is the things that you do not foresee, that you could not know were dangerous, that can prove to be the most the arduous things.

**XxX**

Trust and love can make the progress easier.

**XxX**

"Are we there yet?" Xigbar whined.

"What do you mean, 'are we there yet?' You're the one driving!" Zexion yelled.

It was a fair way to Larxene's home world from Luxord's and Xigbar and Zexion had been bickering for the entire trip. Luxord attempted to keep the fighting to a minimum but he was only one man. He eventually gave up when Xigbar clued in to what the gambler was trying to do and the sharpshooter started to act three times as bad. Marluxia, Saix, Axel and Luxord had to find a way to keep themselves from going insane. They weren't particularly successful.

Finally, Marluxia had enough. He gripped Xigbar's arm and announced in a high, breathy, _panicky _voice, "I think your constant fighting is about to make Saix go berserk!"

Saix was in no danger of going berserk even if he was going to develop a frustrated eye twitch any moment now. But Saix was two rows behind Xigbar and Zexion so they couldn't see him. The gummi ship was too cramp for one of Saix's berserker rages and he could cause seriously damage to ship and occupants. Thus the threat shut both Xigbar and Zexion up. The rest of the trip passed in silence.

**XxX**

They had all been to Larxene's home world before. They just didn't know where exactly Larxene had died in the Olympus Coliseum. Luckily it was one of the smaller worlds. It could still take days to find the savage nymph though. Larxene had been found by Xaldin but everyone knew about how she was found because she was one of the last to join the organization. Larxene was one of the few nobodies that wandered far from their death spots after they lost their heart. She also had no interest in talking about her past to anyone, including her friend Marluxia. All the former nobodies recalled meeting the first female Organization member: as much as any nobody could be accurately described using emotional terms, Larxene could have been described as angry, spiteful and frightened. Larxene quickly proved to be a shrill, disrespectful girl and later a traitor. It was because of her hostile, backstabbing nature that Xemnas named her the _Savage _nymph. The nymph' was more of an afterthought as they couldn't simply call her savage.

Thinking about Larxene's title, Axel suddenly came up with a question. "Why did Xemnas call Larxene the 'Savage Nymph'? And I'm referring to the nymph part. The savage bit was pretty self-explanatory."

Zexion blinked. "Larxene is truly a nymph. In this world, a nymph is a nature spirit. Some are as famous and long-lived as the local Gods."

"So she's called the Savage Nymph because she's literally a savage nymph?" Luxord asked.

"Xemnas was having an off day with the creative naming." Zexion said.

'At least it makes more sense than Flurry of the Dancing Flames.' Axel thought but he didn't comment on it. Saix still hadn't figured out how exactly he was supposed to be able to divine the future from the moon instead of the stars and planets. There was no need to start a debate on who Xemnas gave the stupidest name to. Instead, the group needed to compile everything they knew about nymphs.

Nymphs could be found anywhere in the Olympus Coliseum but they tended to stay near the rivers. Sometimes they went to the coliseum itself to watch the fights or escape the heartless. Nymphs usually avoided the town and they especially avoided the Underworld. Xigbar, Luxord and Marluxia decided to check out the coliseum while Axel, Saix and Zexion searched the nearby woods.

**XxX**

The first thing Xigbar did upon entering the coliseum was sign up for the tournaments. He had been in them as a nobody and wanted to see if he could hold his own as a somebody without any powers. Meanwhile, Luxord took bets from the audience and, in general, established himself as a seedy but charming character. Marluxia did his best to behave like a future hero and helped a few people so that the local hero trainer, a satyr named Phil, would take him under his wing. This way, Xigbar could mingle with the other warriors and see if they knew any nymphs while Luxord was able to watch the audience for any rumors or a hint of familiar blond hair. Marluxia knew that satyrs were obsessed with nymphs and he wanted to get Phil to tell him where the best nymph-watching spots would be.

Two days later found Xigbar and Luxord with no new leads but they were still doing quite well. Marluxia, however, was undergoing intensive training and it was hilarious. Phil had no idea what to make of Marluxia's flower powers. Marluxia believed that Phil thought him to be the first ever male nymph or maybe even the goddess of spring, Persephone, in disguise. Either way, the intensive training was helping Marluxia regain control over his powers and Phil had to admit he was impressed. The satyr was even more impressed when Marluxia had won his thirtieth match in a row.

"You know, kid, I think it's time to show you something special as a reward." Phil said.

Marluxia smiled when he saw that there was a lecherous look in Phil's eye. "Thanks coach. I think I'll really enjoy whatever it is you have to show me."

The Graceful Assassin followed the satyr out behind the coliseum and down a narrow path that most people probably didn't know about. Marluxia suspected it was the path the nymphs took to the coliseum so they could avoid the worse of the perverts. The nymphs were very pretty girls and they faced more than their fair share of harassment.

Eventually the two men reached a clearing filled with frolicking girls. Marluxia managed to count to three before Phil was off flirting with the nymphs and trying to catch them in typical satyr fashion. But it was worth it when, unexpectedly, Phil was hit by a bolt of lightning and a familiar voice screeched "I hate satyrs!"

"Larxy!" Marluxia called, waving to the closest thing he had to a friend in the Organization.

Larxene froze in shock and stared at him with big blue eyes. Then she relaxed and called out cautiously, "Marly?"

"Hey girl. We have hearts now." Marluxia told her.

"Really? I would never have guessed!" Larxene said sarcastically.

Then she held her arms out and Marluxia quickly strode over to her to hug her. There wasn't any tension between the two and Larxene readily listened to Marluxia's long story about his adventures since regaining his heart. Although Larxene did wrinkle her nose in distaste when she learned that she had to put up with the others as well. But she was willing to go back to the coliseum with Marluxia.

'That was strangely easy. She wasn't suspicious or concerned at all and, what's more, I didn't expect her to be.' Marluxia thought. 'Maybe we actually are friends after all.'

**XxX**

Two days after leaving the others Axel, Saix and Zexion still hadn't found Larxene. They decided that it made more sense to rejoin Marluxia, Xigbar and Luxord at the coliseum and search as a group. But, before that, they decided to take a quick break. The last time Axel, Saix and Zexion were alone together, with intact hearts, was years ago. Lea and Isa had found a seven year old Ienzo wandering around Radiant Garden by himself. Lea had tried to bribe the child into sneaking them into the castle with sea salt ice cream. Ienzo didn't really talk much though. In the end, they had come across a litter of abandon kittens as they left the ice cream shop. They spent the day finding homes for the kittens and eating ice cream. Isa and Lea weren't too upset about another failed castle plan as they actually enjoyed playing with Ienzo and helping the kittens. So when Even came to fetch Ienzo for supper, the two troublesome teenagers simply gave him up with a slap on the back (from Lea) and a small, barely there smile (Isa). Isa and Lea even ended up keeping a kitten each.

Zexion noticed Axel smiling- by now the red head was showing frequent emotion- and said, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I got my cat, Flamey." Axel responded.

Zexion and Saix both blinked, bemused. Then Saix sighed in amused exasperation while Zexion's face lit up in recognition.

"You named that poor kitten Flamey?" Zexion said in horror.

"Ah, you're just jealous that you didn't get to keep one." Axel retorted.

Ienzo had turned out to be violently allergic to cats. That hadn't stopped the boy from being the most adamant one in the group about finding homes for the kittens. If Ienzo hadn't been allergic then Ansem's castle would be overrun by cats.

"I don't recall what you called yours, Isa. I just seem to recall you referring to it as the cat." Axel said.

"You mean you didn't have it memorized?" Saix asked sarcastically. When Axel glared at him, Saix shrugged and replied. "I called it Cat."

"Why?" Axel asked. "Couldn't you have come up with something more creative than that?"

"So you could butcher its name into some asinine nickname? I wanted to call him Galileo but I was certain that you'd start calling him Galy." Saix said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "Cat is short, simple and to the point. There was no way you could shorten it."

Axel and Saix continued to bicker about Lea's tendencies to come up with ridiculous names for things as they packed up their gear. Zexion filed the conversation away in the back of his mind for future study. The trio would spend the rest of the return trip to the coliseum trading stories about their shared childhoods.

**XxX**

Two days ago Aerith had discovered the lab Vexen was working in in complete disarray. The blond scientist was nowhere in sight. Although they had only known Vexen for a short time, the entire Restoration Committee knew how obsessed the man was with a clean, organized lab. Aerith could only assume the worse if the lab was in such a state. The flower girl quickly searched the lab, wondering if Vexen had possibly had a seizure and knocked his vials over as a result. When she didn't find him passed out on the floor she quickly went to Cid's house to talk to the other committee members.

The entire committee, Xaldin and Lexaeus included, automatically assumed that Vexen had been murdered. Permanently. When Even had first woken up as a nobody, he had tried to clean the lab and they had to drag him out.

They never found a body. The previous two days were spent with fruitless searching. The only thing that anyone had learned came from Merlin. The wizard had been able to determine that Vexen and the laboratory had not been attacked by the heartless. However, Merlin said, there was a strange magic residue in the lab. Xaldin tried to contact Zexion, Xigbar and the others but he never got a response. It was frustrating but not unexpected. It was likely that the others would be in a world for days at a time and if they were combing the countryside for the other Organization members then they could have left the gummi ship far behind. Zexion and Xigbar couldn't possibly know where Vexen was but Xaldin would have been comforted to hear any ideas from his fellow apprentices.

"I don't know who would have attacked Vexen." Leon finally said on the second day as he and Xaldin walked the edge of the city. "We didn't tell anyone that you were here and we never explained who you were to anyone who saw you around town. Even then, only Lexaeus and you were ever seen as Vexen never left the castle. No one asked any questions about you except Mr. McDuck and I doubt he'd have reason to break into the castle and attack anyone unless they owed him money."

"What did you say to him? Maybe someone was listening in on your conversation." Xaldin suggested. Xaldin remembered old Mr. Scrooge McDuck and knew he wasn't dangerous. The old duck was rather sweet despite being in love with his own mass fortune.

"I just said that you were refugees who finally left Traverse Town to come home." Leon said.

It was a plausible story. Lexaeus, Xaldin and Vexen had all been to Traverse Town so they could answer any questions about the town with some detail. Xaldin also knew that most of Radiant Garden's refugees had fled to Traverse Town. Over dinner the night before, Yuffie had revealed that Aerith, Leon, Cid and herself had also sought refuge from the darkness in Traverse Town as well. Cloud had ended up at the Olympus Coliseum and Merlin was not from Radiant Garden.

However, cover story or no cover story, Xaldin knew that only a handful of people had ever seen the faces of the members of Organization XIII. Another thing to take into consideration was that the apprentices hadn't interacted with the general public in Radiant Garden in over ten years. So there was no one, really, that would want to attack Vexen.

Except for one person.

Xemnas, if he had not been truly defeated, could have taken Vexen. And if it was Xemnas then all the former Organization members would be in danger. Xemnas had needed them for something even if Xaldin wasn't always certain what it was. He wouldn't let a simple thing like hearts stop him especially if he still didn't have his own.

Xaldin knew it was in their best interest to tell Leon and the others about the possibility of Xemnas' presence in the world. He contemplated the best way of explaining the situation when an unexpected earthquake occurred. Luckily it was not a large earthquake and Leon and Xaldin did not lose their balance.

"Earthquakes don't occur in Radiant Garden." Leon stated.

"It had to be Lexaeus. His control over his powers is almost complete." Xaldin responded. "But he wouldn't be using earthquakes to train. The damage caused wouldn't be worth the practice. I think something's wrong."

"I think the quake came from the direction of the castle." Leon said.

The two men hurried back to the castle. As they ran another earthquake occurred. Xaldin wished he could still teleport or use his control of the wind to carry him to the castle. But his magic was only showing faint wisps of returning and he still hadn't forgotten the way Vexen collapsed when he used his magic to fight Yuffie before he was strong enough. Xaldin wouldn't be able to help in whatever events were occurring in the castle if he fainted before he got there.

Although he wasn't expecting what he saw when they did get there.

Both men arrived in the courtyard at the same time and both saw Lexaeus throw Yuffie into the air. Luckily, Leon knew Yuffie's movements enough to know that Lexaeus wasn't the enemy. The ninja was about to send her shuriken in a direction that showed that her intended target wasn't the Silent Hero. Xaldin watched the large star-like weapon's trajectory and saw Xemnas catch it. But this Xemnas didn't exactly look like the one he was familiar with. Then Xaldin realised that Xemnas' face was alight with emotions, the most prominent one being cruel amusement. Xemnas had his heart but he wasn't behaving like the confused amnesic apprentice that Xaldin remembered. Once again Xaldin found himself wondering just who Xemnas really was.

Leon joined the fight at the same moment that Cloud burst into the far end of the courtyard. It wouldn't be long before Tifa and Cid arrived as well. Maybe Aerith would fight as well, using her magical abilities. Xaldin headed for Lexaeus and asked, "Why is he here?"

Lexaeus frowned. "He tried to get me to return to the darkness. When I refused he attacked. I think he took Vexen."

"I was actually wondering if he would come after us." Xaldin said. "But he seems to have his heart so I don't know what his motivation for coming after us would be."

"What if he had been playing us from the beginning? I know that Master Ansem was already looking into research on the heart but it wasn't until Xemnas arrived that the research truly took off." Lexaeus said.

Xaldin frowned. He and Lexaeus spent more time guarding the castle than doing research in the labs so they didn't know Xemnas as well as Vexen and Zexion and, oddly enough, Xigbar. But none of those men were here now to help handle the situation. The only thing he could do was question Xemnas. Lexaeus turned his attention back to the fight as Xaldin headed for Leon.

"Try to capture him." Xaldin told Leon. "We need to interrogate him."

"You think he's the one that took your friend." Leon stated. "We'll try to subdue him but he's strong."

Xemnas was strong. But once the entire Restoration Committee arrived he seemed to reconsider his strategy. The silver haired man laughed and waved his hand, summoning up a herd of heartless. Then he vanished.

The Restoration Committee would eventually defeat the heartless and Xaldin would send the other ex-Organization members an update. But they would be no further ahead for the effort.

**XxX**

When Axel, Saix and Zexion arrived at the coliseum Luxord was there waiting for them. The blond was leaning against the building and when he saw them he smiled.

"Guess who our Marly found." Luxord said.

**XxX**

Larxene was still a pretty girl with her heart. Her eyes were still the same vibrant pale blue and her hair was still bright yellow. The only real difference was that her hair fell loose about her face instead of in its usual slicked back style. The antennae-like wisps of hair were gone too, lost to her bangs. There was really no difference between Larxene and Relena. At least, there was no difference between an expressionless Larxene and an expressionless Relena. When Larxene finally smiled at Marluxia it was clear that there was a difference between the two girls. This new Larxene seemed to be slightly paralyzed on her left side. It wasn't noticeable when she wasn't moving her mouth and she seemed to speak just fine. Besides, those eyes were fully capable of expressing themselves without the help of a smile or frown. But when Larxene smiled the right side of her mouth fully moved upwards but the left side only moved about half as far. Looking closer, it was clear that Larxene had limited use of her left arm as well.

"Did you lose mobility on your left when the heartless attacked you?" Zexion asked.

Larxene huffed, offended. "As if any heartless could catch me when I had full mobility! We nymphs have to outrun Gods and satyrs on a regular basis. Not to mention that the heartless concentration was so high in this place for the longest time. It was because I'm partially paralyzed that I was caught."

"Did you offend a God or something?" Xigbar asked. It was clear from the dark expression in Larxene's eyes that the man was right.

"Gods are bastards." Larxene snapped. Then she sighed and said, testily, "I pissed off Zeus. He hurls lightning at those that offend him."

"And he is likely the cause of your powers over electricity." Saix said.

Larxene nodded. "And if I ever see him again then he's going to know what it's like to be hit by lightning."

Marluxia smirked while the other men groaned. Heart or no heart, Larxene was still a ball of rage and PMS. Yet her angry determination could be useful if it was directed in the right place. If she came with them- and it was clear that she intended to stay with Marluxia- then she would probably be the first to find Demyx out of sheer willpower. Although any subtleness would be lost in the attempt.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Axel said.

"Demyx shouldn't be too hard to find. When we first found him, it was exactly where he died. And then he told us where his house was located." Zexion said. "I think I still remember the address."

"How hard could it be to find the little coward anyway?" Larxene asked.

The group was starting to feel a little laid back as they realised their search was almost over. The walk back to the gummi ship was filled with chatter about what they intended to do once they figured out exactly what they were now. As soon as they arrived back to the ship, the excited chatter died down.

"Why are there are only six seats!" Larxene screeched upon entering the ship as Zexion headed straight to the console to check for email from the apprentices in Radiant Garden. As his companions argued about the seating arrangements Zexion read the few emails about Vexen's disappearance. Then his eyes widened in shock when a new message arrived in his inbox from Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer had written a short narrative about a confrontation with Xemnas and Lexaeus' run in with him. Xaldin finished the email by suggesting that they hurry up and find everyone. Xaldin had also suggested that Xemnas might want all the members of Organization XIII and that could include Roxas.

Zexion sighed. He wasn't sure how the others would handle it if the keyblade master was suddenly involved in their lives. But it would be worse if Xemnas was actively kidnapping them.

**XxX**

Cruelty and distrust can make the progress harder.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter Nine**

Short chapter is short.

Sorry about the long absence. My muse kicked itself out of the Kingdom Hearts realm and into Batman, I think. And I'm lazy. And there was work and then New York comic con and then I was lazy and had work again. And now, the new Romantically Apocolyptic category has all my attention so I thought I better get a new chapter out before I was completely distracted forever. Still, we're to the halfway point now.

**Nine**

Only a few more steps lie ahead of them before they can reach their goal. But this does not mean that they will be finished in those few steps. The most important decisions have yet to occur even as events move closer and closer to these decisions. Brave thirteen was shattered. Will brave thirteen work the same once it is put back together again?

**XxX**

One part of a long journey ends here.

**XxX**

Blue water lapped gently at the shoreline. The seas were calm and soothed the soul of every person looking out on them except maybe the surfers. A few of the surfers were out in the water, however, teaching their friends how to use a board. Axel smiled despite his affinity for fire putting a damper on his appreciation of water. Mostly though, he was happy to be out of the gummi ship and finally standing on the soil of Demyx's home world. The trip between the Olympus Coliseum and Demyx's world had lasted for an entire day. Xigbar wouldn't share his seat as he was the driver and no one wanted to sit with Larxene for fear of accidently molesting her.

Saix had been the one to attempt sitting on the floor but then they had to fly through an asteroid belt. Xigbar failed to fly straight and Saix was sent sliding across the ship until he caught hold of Axel's outstretched hand and was able to haul himself up into a standing position. With his dignity tarnished, Saix had little qualms about dropping himself into Axel's lap. Once through the asteroid belt and with the ship flying steady, the group agreed it was best to take turns sharing the seats. It was amusing though when it came time to Luxord and Zexion to share seats as Zexion would glare at everyone in embarrassment while Luxord calmly held the smaller man in place with one arm while playing poker with Marluxia using the other hand.

Still, everyone was relieved to land in Demyx's home world and get off of the ship.

Zexion quickly explained that Demyx was from Kauai, Hawaii. Luxord paused at the information as there was an island with the same name in his home world but otherwise no one reacted to the information. The group knew a fair deal about Demyx as he had been the most vocal and honest of all the members. Myde and his musical ambitions was one of Demyx's favourite topics of conversation. Demyx also had such a strong laziness streak that everyone suspected that Myde was the lazy sort as well. Demyx had, after all, been found only two blocks away from where he lost his heart. Xigbar and Xaldin had found him playing sitar outside a bar, trying to pick up girls. The melodious nocturne hadn't even realised his heart was missing.

After the brief debriefing, Larxene responded with, "So the coward should actually be really easy to find."

"Yes." Zexion had replied. "Unless he panicked and ran away."

"Considering how long he's been awake and the fact that he's still Demyx, even with a heart, I doubt he got very far." Saix commented. As the one who handed out all the missions, Saix had come to know Demyx and his cowardly lazy ways quite well.

Thus Axel found himself watching the sea while the others wandered around the area. A boy with dark brown hair and a tan was nearby playing a worn down guitar. He could sing too although he'd never be a pop sensation. Axel was contemplating sneaking off on an ice cream break when he realised that the dark haired singer had an extremely familiar hairstyle and Axel knew the song he was singing. The song was a strange little ditty from Wonderland and no one from this world should have ever had the opportunity to hear about Wonderland's existence let alone one of its songs.

Axel was about to yell out "Demyx!" but then though better of it. Instead the red head choose to sneak up behind the boy and grabbed him.

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" the boy screamed and Axel knew he had found Demyx.

"Relax Demyx. It's me, Axel."

Demyx turned around quickly when Axel released him. The boy was smiling brightly. Axel noticed that Myde definitely did have darker hair than Demyx but the tan could have been due to Hawaii's bright sun. Myde and Demyx shared the same blue eyes though.

"Hey man! You got your heart back too huh? Yeah, I actually noticed this time. I mean, okay, I didn't realize at first because I wasn't expecting it and then there was a lot of pain and someone said 'hey, you really look like you need to pee' and I was all 'silly human, nobodies don't need to pee' but I went to the bathroom anyway and discovered that I did need to pee and then my stomach made noises so I went to eat and there was all sort of craziness and I was sent to the hospital and it turns out that I was so surprised to not be dead that I had actually gone into shock and they made me stay overnight at the hospital." Demyx ranted. Then he remembered his need for air and took in deep, gasping breaths of air.

Finally, Demyx calmed down and said, sheepishly, "Sorry about that. It's the first time in a long time that I've felt this happy or relaxed and I think the sheer presence if happiness is making me hyper… You really do have a heart right? I'm not going to die again am I?"

"Yeah, I've got a heart. Everyone in the Organization does." Axel said. "Sora kicked all our asses."

Axel didn't feel the need to explain to Demyx about how he turned traitor and actually died. However, he did tell Demyx about why he was looking for everyone in the organization and their concerns about their powers returning. Then he also explained everything Xaldin had told them in his most recent emails. Before they had stepped out into the sunshine of Demyx's home world, Zexion had checked his messages. Xaldin still had not found Vexen and there was no sign of Xemnas. But Xaldin and Lexaeus had agreed that Sora needed to be brought in so long as everyone else agreed.

"So you want me to come with you to Radiant Garden, help decide if we should bring Sora into this mess _and_ fight Xemnas?" Demyx asked. "Are you out of your mind?! I can't do all that!"

Axel was about to argue with Demyx when he heard Larxene's faint yell of "I found him! I think he's got Demyx with him!"

It wasn't long before everyone had gathered around Demyx, ready to move onto the next part of their plan. The former nobodies had to have assumed that Demyx was ready to do whatever they told him as he had been the easiest to find. Demyx, however, was having none of it.

"I do not want to go fight Xemnas!" Demyx yelled, interrupting the many voices that were trying to talk over each other. Myde apparently was a little bolder than Demyx in expressing himself. As a nobody, Demyx would have made much the same statement but he would have said it in a way that would annoy the least amount of people.

Everyone stopped to stare at him. Axel wasn't surprised that Demyx was not as ready as the others to jump back into their dangerously adventurous lives as the red head had been talking to him beforehand. But the others were giving the water user incredulous looks.

"Demyx-" Zexion started to speak.

"Actually, I prefer Myde." Demyx interrupted. "I've moved on. I never wanted to be a nobody or join a weird organization or go on deadly missions. I like being a drifter with no money to his name. Pretty girls like me and tourists give me their spare change when I sing. Plus, I live on a beach. I can swim and surf as much as I like." He paused. "Okay, the aliens are a little weird but Nani lets Lilo play with them so they must be safe."

"Aliens?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx nodded. "Yeah. Look, there's Lilo now with her alien dog."

The musician pointed at a little Hawaiian girl and her blue dog. Luxord gave the dog a funny look and said, "Isn't he one of the creatures that the keyblade bearer would summon to help him?"

"Yes it is." Saix said. The blunette's tone suggested that nothing would surprise him at this point.

Marluxia was the one who decided that they needed to return to the subject at hand. It was good timing because Zexion and Xigbar were both about to wander off towards the alien creature in scientist mode. Marluxia sighed and said, "I don't care what you decide to call yourself kid. But we don't know why we still have powers so you might very well become Demyx again. You don't have to fight Xemnas. That doesn't mean that Xemnas is going to leave you alone though. All we're saying is that if you go to Radiant Garden maybe one of the original members can find out why our current selves are different from our original somebodies. And maybe we can find out what Xemnas wants so we can better protect ourselves. I understand why you want to stay. As soon as this is over I'm going back to Corona."

Axel looked at Marluxia. He hadn't actually thought about any of the newer former organization members going back home again. He realised that he had expected everyone to stay together forever unless death separated them. Judging by the way some of the others shuffled self-consciously, he wasn't the only one who had thought that.

"That makes sense." Demyx lamented. "I guess I will go with you."

"Good." Marluxia said. "That's one problem solved. Now, are we going to go straight to Radiant Garden or are we going to Destiny Islands first?"

"Why would we go to Destiny Islands?" Larxene asked.

"That is the home world of the keyblade bearer." Saix said. "You're thinking about enlisting his help?"

Marluxia shrugged. "He's going to be involved anyway. If Xaldin's theories are correct then Xemnas is going to want all thirteen members. Sora may not be the ideal person to kidnap but he is Roxas as much as any of us are our former nobody selves. If we don't do get him then either Xemnas or those restoration committee kids will bring him into this."

"Sora is really strong." Demyx said helpfully.

Saix sighed. "I concur." Zexion and Larxene both nodded begrudgingly. Xigbar and Luxord indicated that they could go either way.

"I was sort of allied with Sora at the end anyway." Axel said, sighing. "Although I don't like bringing kids into this I think we should ask him for help."

"Xaldin was the one who suggested it in the first place so it's clear that he and Lexaeus were thinking about asking Sora for help anyway." Zexion said. "Well, if we want Sora's help then we better go get him."

**XxX**

At one point Demyx asked, "How do we know that this has anything to do with us? Maybe this is something between Xemnas and his former apprentices?"

Axel saw the way Zexion's back stiffened while the neophytes seriously contemplated the suggestion. Axel knew the young scientist was wondering how he'd get Radiant Garden out of this mess without the neophytes' help.

Axel was wondering the same thing.

**XxX**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Sora was unaware that he was mirroring Axel's position from not all that long ago. However, instead of looking for former nobodies while watching the ocean, Sora was looking for his friends while watching the ocean. He knew that Riku was stretched out somewhere on the warm sand while Kairi was swimming with Selphie.

He heard Kairi before he saw her.

The princess of heart was calling for both Sora and Riku while her swimming companion was yelling for her to wait up. Whatever Kairi needed the boys for had to be important for her to ignore Selphie. Then Sora spotted Kairi as she finally came into his line of slight. The girl was dripping water everywhere as she energetically waved him down. Sora raced down to the girl and Riku was beside him a few moments later.

"What is it Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I just found this bottle floating out at sea. Look at the seal on it." Kairi said as she handed Sora a clear blue bottle with some paper inside it.

Riku looked over Sora's shoulder and peered at the familiar mouse head seal. Sora grinned and popped the bottle open before carefully extracting the letter.

"Looks like there's trouble with the heartless again." Sora said. "The King says he'll contact us again if he truly needs us but we should be prepared anyway. He suggests that we should really consider going to Radiant Garden though."

"Does he say what he thinks the trouble is?" Kairi asked. "Or is it heartless in general."

Riku, having quickly scanned the letter in Sora's hand, shook his head. "He says that there's been a high concentration of dark magic in Radiant Garden and that he's going to contact Leon. I don't think he actually knows."

Sora grinned. The boy was confident in his skills and looked forward to the adventure. If he was lucky, he would be meeting up with Donald and Goofy in Radiant Garden as well as Leon and the others. The thought of meeting up with old friends was exciting. Riku sighed in affection and decided he would have to be the pragmatic one. Kairi raised an eyebrow at them both.

"I can tell what you're thinking. But I want you to realise before you leap in another adventure that I'm going too." The girl said.

"What?" Sora said as Riku replied, "It's not safe."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I have a keyblade too, you know. Besides, if I go with you then I won't be here for any dark forces to kidnap me… again."

"You weren't in Destiny Islands that time you got kidnapped soon after you were kidnapped." Sora said.

"That argument isn't going to change my mind." Kairi said.

Riku laughed and told the girl that she was right just as Selphie caught up to them. The brown haired girl demanded to know what was going on but Kairi just shook her head in mirth. Then she walked the other girl back toward their shoes and towels.

"I wonder what we're in for this time." Riku said.

Sora laughed. "Whatever it is, it won't be able to stand up to us if we're all together."

**XxX**

And as one journey ends, another begins.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Ten**

A long, long time ago, they were just children: blind to the things around them and concerned with only their own persons and desires. They had been lost. But children live in perpetual hope and that dream can be shared.

They may not have had the same everlasting faith as their childhood selves but that does not mean that the children of today cannot save them.

**XxX**

There are times when the only way to move forward is to trust someone else.

**XxX**

It wasn't long before Sora heard from the king. The boy did not know that Merlin and Yen Sid were communicating through magical means and thus rapidly ferrying information between Radiant Garden and King Mickey. Yet Sora was not surprised to see another message bottle bobbing in the ocean merely one day after the first one arrived.

The brunette quickly leapt into the cool water and swam towards the bottle. He contemplated waiting for Kairi and Riku. But Kairi was at home looking for her grandmother's old photos of Radiant Garden. Meanwhile, Riku was somewhere nearby but Sora did not have the patience to wait for him or to go look for him. Sora didn't even bother to return to dry land before he popped the bottle open and removed the letter that lay inside.

Sora could be a pretty imaginative kid when he wanted to be. But he had not even begun to imagine anything like what he read in the letter. King Mickey's neat, familiar handwriting formed a clear, short narrative of what he knew. The nobodies of Organization XIII had somehow been reborn with their hearts intact. And they were involved in the trouble in Radiant Garden although apparently it wasn't their fault. Sora blinked when he read that some of the Organization members were on their way to see him. Frowning, Sora noticed another letter had been attached to the first. The keyblade master scanned the beautiful flowing script and saw Aerith's name signed at the bottom. The flower girl provided much more detailed information on the recent happenings at Radiant Garden as well as mentioning that Merlin had given her letter to Yen Sid so that she could explain everything to Sora.

Sora grinned, sensing an amazing adventure in his future. Then he ran off to find Riku and share the news.

**XxX**

"Of course I'm going with you! You may need my help. Besides, Radiant Garden is my home world!"

"Kairi, it's going to be really dangerous." Riku tried to explain to the insistent girl. Riku was confident that Kairi could take care of herself as she could summon her own keyblade but she had never been in any real battle situation before. He didn't want to take any chances with her safety. It was bad enough that Sora was so keen on going.

Kairi hugged an old photo album to her chest and shook her head. Then she smiled brightly and said, "As long as we're friends and we're together then we'll all be safe."

"At least you're not as hot-headed as Sora." Riku said, laughing. "Although you're just as stubborn."

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

The three friends were sitting near the shore on their favourite island. They were expecting the former nobodies to show up any time now and wanted to be ready for their arrival. Riku had brought supplies while Kairi had taken her grandmother's photo album and journal. Sora just came as he was, uncertain as to what he should actually bring with him. The boy was used to falling into adventure without any preparation and thus did not know what to do when he had advance notice.

A blazing orange sunset washed over them.

"How long does it take to travel to Radiant Garden from Destiny Islands?" Kairi asked.

"Not that long." Sora said. "But I'm not familiar with the world that they're actually coming from."

Kairi shifted and frowned. "I wonder if I should have made something for supper. Do you think that they'll be hungry?"

"Even if they are, there's enough fruit on the island to make a good meal." Riku replied.

"I'm a little nervous." Kairi finally admitted. "The few nobodies I saw were a little frightening. I wonder what they'll be like with hearts. Still, I'll do everything I can to treat them fairly."

Riku smiled at the girl. You could always count on Kairi to be fair and non-judgemental no matter what you did to her in the past. Perhaps it was a trait of all the Princesses of Heart: to be loving and kind to anybody and everybody. The pale haired boy thought about the best way to assure his friend even though she most likely didn't need any assurance. Kairi was stronger and more courageous then she let on. However, there was never any time for assurances for Sora had seen something in the distance and had interrupted Riku's thought processes.

"I think they're here." Sora said. "That sort of looks like a gummi ship."

Riku was confused. "It looks kind of small. Aerith said that there should be eight people on that ship right?"

"I guess it's not going to be a luxurious trip then." Sora said.

The three friends watched as the flying object in the distance came closer and closer. It didn't take long for the object to take on the clear, solid structure of a gummi ship. No one said anything as they watched the ship gradually come closer and carefully land on the soft sand. After ten minutes had passed and no one emerged from the ship the friends started to become worried.

"Aren't they going to come out?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe it's not them. Maybe it's another ship and they're beginning to realise that they're on the wrong island." Sora suggested.

"I don't think that's the case." Riku said. Then he got up and walked towards the ship. Sora was about to call out to the other boy and ask what he was doing when Riku knocked firmly on the ship door.

And still nothing happened.

**XxX**

"They're waiting for us!" Larxene hissed.

"Maybe we should greet them then?" Axel asked sarcastically. He was promptly shushed.

The former nobodies weren't expecting the keyblade bearer and his friends to be waiting for them when they landed. The three children were staring at the ship expectantly but with no particular emotion on their faces. They certainly didn't look hostile. If anything, the children were looking more and more confused the longer the nobodies stayed in the ship.

"Perhaps they were given warning about our arrival?" Saix suggested. "It would explain why they don't seem to be surprised that we're here."

"Yes, but were they told that it was Organization XIII members coming to get them or do they think it's members of the Restoration Committee?" Marluxia added. "Hell, they probably think we're that loud duck and goofy dog."

"I don't wanna get into a fight!" Demyx whined.

"If the point of this trip was to enlist the help of the keyblade bearer then we'll have to talk to him sooner or later." Luxord reminded everyone.

Zexion frowned. "I wanted more time to think about what I was going to say."

"Why'd he bring the other two?" Xigbar wondered aloud.

Axel sighed in frustration. He knew these kids. Sora could be a little hot headed but he had a good heart and Kairi was an intelligent, kind girl. He couldn't vouch for Riku as he was more familiar with the replica but the silver haired boy looked mature. As he was thinking about him, Riku had walked up to the ship and knocked on the door. The other ex-nobodies cringed. Then they started arguing about what they should do in whispers.

After five minutes passed in that manner, Axel decided to just get the whole thing over with and pushed his way past the others and towards the door. He ignored the protests behind him as he pushed open the door and stepped down onto soft golden sand.

"Don't worry guys. They're good kids." Axel called back to his companions.

"Axel!"

Riku quickly stepped aside as The Flurry of the Dancing Flames smiled at the bright, happy tones in Sora's voice. The boy ran over him and slapped him on the arm. Axel took in bright blue eyes, a cheeky grin and saw that Sora had grown since the last time he had saw him.

"I got a letter from the King that you were coming. I just didn't expect it to actually be you." Sora said. "I'm glad you got your heart back."

"Thanks kid." Axel replied. "Listen. Are your friends planning on coming with us? Cause it's pretty cramp in the ship. There're seven more former nobodies back there and we only have six seats."

"Oh, they're coming. I couldn't get them to stay behind even if I tried." Sora said.

Axel laughed. Then he turned sombre as Sora's pretty female friend joined them.

"Kairi, I'm sorry." Axel said to the girl he had kidnapped.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Everything's forgiven. I couldn't stay mad after you helped Sora, right?" Kairi said.

Riku shrugged. "We're on the same side now. That's all the matters. I'm more concerned with why no one else has emerged from that ship if there's really seven other people in there."

Axel knew that these were good kids. "They're nervous. The past isn't quite in the past for most of us yet. No one has been alive for much longer than three weeks."

"That's it? But some of you guys died forever ago!" Sora said.

"We don't know why we're alive again." Axel said. "Although maybe that has something to do with you, Sora. I don't know everything the keyblade is capable of."

Sora looked like he wanted more elaboration on that point but there were things that had to be done first. King Mickey and Aerith had been able to explain a lot but there was only so much that could fit in a message bottle. Axel told the children everything that had happened since he had woken up with a heart. He couldn't provide much information about what was currently going on at Radiant Garden but he talked about everything that was in Xaldin's emails. After he was done Riku asked for more information on Axel's childhood and everything he knew about Xemnas and Ansem's research. Axel mentioned everything he thought would be relevant. It was all interesting but Riku and Sora weren't sure how all of it fit together. It was better to have too much information than too little though. Kairi seemed to have found some value in the stories for she suddenly had her photo album open and was flipping through the pages.

"Is this the castle where Ansem and his apprentices worked?" Kairi asked, showing Axel a photo.

The photograph showed Ansem's castle in all its former glory. The day the photo had been taken was obviously beautiful for there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the captured sky. Sitting on the castle steps was a tiny Ienzo and a small red headed girl. Axel thought that maybe he had played with that girl a few times as Lea.

"Yes, it is. Where'd you get that photo?" Axel asked, shocked.

"My grandmother took it. I'm from Radiant Garden. But we fled when the darkness came and that was so long ago. I don't remember it at all but I thought that these pictures might be helpful." Kairi said.

"Hey, can I see the rest of those?" Axel asked. "Might even be a few of me in there."

Sora, Riku and Kairi all wore identical expressions of surprise. It was cute. Axel briefly wondered if Lea and Isa had been cute at age fifteen.

"Are you finished yet?"

Axel and the children jumped when Luxord's voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Axel turned and found the British man standing right behind him, along with Marluxia.

"Don't do that!" Axel said.

"You've been out here talking for over an hour." Luxord said. "Don't we have places to be?"

"Has it really been that long? I was just explaining everything that happened." Axel said.

"Hello, Sora, Riku… Namine?" Marluxia said, looking at Kairi with a bemused expression.

Axel was about to point out that Namine was nowhere near Destiny Islands when he realised that Marluxia was staring at Kairi. And the girl did look a little like Namine. They had the same eyes. Indeed, she looked as much like Namine as she did Xion. Axel had suspected the connection between Kairi and Namine from the moment he saw Kairi.

"Kairi, actually. Although I suppose I'm a little bit of Namine too. She's in my heart just like Roxas is in Sora's." Kairi responded.

Axel nodded. So Sora and Roxas had met and come together as one person. That pleased Axel greatly. He was also happy to know that poor, abused Namine was safe in the heart of her somebody as well.

"So shall we return to the ship and continue on to our destination?" Luxord suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should." Axel said.

"I wonder what everyone is going to be like now that they're not interested in using me anymore." Sora wondered aloud.

Axel wondered what the meeting was going to be like as well. Sora seemed to be fine with the whole situation but that might have been because he was confident in his abilities and those of his friends. It would be another thing entirely to be trapped on a ship with his former enemies.

**XxX**

It turned out that the kids were great. Kairi and Sora had both jumped on Riku's lap the moment he sat down in a chair and then started to ask everyone a million questions. Riku didn't seem bothered by it and spent his time asking the more relevant questions about the current situation. Sora had been more interested in how different the former nobodies were now that they had hearts and Kairi wanted to know everything about her homeland. The old photo album was passed around and Xigbar, Marluxia and Larxene teased Zexion mercilessly about his younger self. Demyx had not helped by pointing out what a cute little boy Ienzo was. Zexion had been torn between trying to die of embarrassment and trying to ask Kairi questions about her youth. He had remembered playing with a small Kairi although he had long forgotten her name.

It had been a bit awkward though. Larxene had curled up in Marluxia's lap and Demyx had sought protection with Luxord. It was true that everyone needed to share seats but it seemed that most of the former nobodies were doing so as more of a protection against the three children. Axel was sharing with Saix and his friend was extremely stiff. Although that wasn't too unusual for Saix. Xigbar and Zexion, as pilot and navigator, didn't seem to mind being alone in their seats but Xigbar wasn't afraid of anything and Zexion was more intrigued by Kairi than wary of her friends. Sora was a natural charmer and his friends were extremely sweet. That meant the tension did not last long and before they knew it, they had arrived in Radiant Garden.

Kairi and Sora were out of the ship and racing through Radiant Garden before the ship had even finished landing. Riku shrugged and smiled like he was used to that kind of behaviour.

"They're excited." He said by way of an explanation. Then the boy attempted to rub some feeling back into his legs.

When the rest of the group finally caught up with the two energetic teenagers, Sora was in the process of giving both Aerith and Yuffie a big hug and Kairi was looking about the city in wonder.

"I can't believe I used to play here. I wish I could remember it." Kairi said.

Sora grinned. "I'm so glad to see everyone again. Where's Leon?!"

"I'm coming!" Leon called from the distance. He rounded a corner and came into view. Cloud was behind him, as well as Xaldin and Lexeaus.

"Wow! There are so many people here now." Yuffie giggled. "We should have a party after we beat up Xemnas."

"Totally." Sora agreed.

"Has anyone seen Xemnas lately? What about Vexen?" Xigbar asked, reminding the others that they were there to do work.

"Not since that last confrontation I emailed you about." Xaldin responded. "We still have no idea what he's planning. Lexeaus and I have been working with the assumption that Vexen is still alive. He has to have more use alive than dead."

"No one has reported sightings of anyone unusual anywhere else in the city?" Riku asked.

"There really isn't anyone else here but us and Cid, Tifa and Merlin." Yuffie replied.

"The only time Xemnas has been sighted is when he comes to the castle." Leon replied. "That may mean that he hasn't gone far but there are many places to hide in the area. We haven't finished renovating most of the ruins yet."

"Lexeaus and Xaldin help us when they can and we assist in searching all the likely places that Xemnas could be staying." Aerith said. "But there are not enough of us."

"There are more of us now." Saix pointed.

"I'm concerned that if any of you go off searching by yourselves that Xemnas may come and kidnap you. You'll need to travel in pairs or, better yet, let one of us go searching with you. But that severely limits our resources. That's one of the reasons progress has been so slow." Aerith said.

"Our magic is linked to how long we've been awake right? So Lexeaus, Marluxia, Zexion and I should be much stronger than Xemnas." Larxene said.

"Xemnas seems to have all his magic." Lexeaus said. "Yuffie and I weren't strong enough to fight him by ourselves."

"How is that possible?" Zexion said. "I don't remember anything special about Xemnas when it came to matters of power or magic when we had hearts."

"Well, maybe he spent too much time in the darkness." Sora suggested. "Maybe it wasn't possible for him to completely regain his heart. I wouldn't worry about it though. Everything always works out for the best."

**XxX**

Damp coolness seeped in through his shirt and into his skin. Vexen groaned and opened his eyes to the dark room. He had been trapped in that windowless room for days now and had come no closer to finding out what was going on. Xemnas usually ignored Vexen and only came to visit him long enough to drop off some food. Vexen felt grimy and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get the smell of urine out of his nose. There was no bathroom in the dank room and Vexen had been making use of a bucket in a corner. Every night he made use of the bare concrete floor as a bed. Every day he practiced his magic.

Vexen was determined to attempt an escape as soon as he felt he had enough magic to accomplish it. He used to be able to freeze things so solidly that if you hit them, they would shatter into hundreds of little pieces. He had every intention of doing that to the locked door of his room. At the moment, he was too malnourished and weak to attempt it but as his magic grew his health was less detrimental to his abilities. He could only imagine how strong the others were with enough food and proper sleep to feed their growing capabilities.

"Good. You're awake."

Vexen was violently startled and winced when, in his sudden movement, he slammed his head back down against the concrete floor. Apparently Xemnas had taken to watching him sleep.

"What do you want Xemnas?" Vexen asked, grimacing. The blond scientist sat up and rubbed his head. There wasn't any blood on his hand when he removed it so he hadn't cracked his head open on the hard ground. Small miracles.

"Is that any way to greet your superior?" Xemnas asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Your fellow apprentices have been kind enough to bring the rest of the Organization here. They even brought Roxas and Namine. I haven't decided what use the witch has but I'll find something to do with her."

Vexen frowned. "Why would you want with all the members of Organization XIII? Especially Sora. He's very dangerous."

"I know. But it has to be thirteen, you see." Xemnas explained. "I could always make new nobodies but it would be quicker to work with the ones I had been using all this time."

"Thirteen?" Vexen asked.

"Thirteen warriors fighting for the darkness. It has to be thirteen in order to defeat the light." Xemnas said. "I will control the worlds."

At last Vexen knew what Xemnas wanted him for. But the scientist had no intention of ever losing his heart again. However, he was suspicious. Up until this moment Xemnas hadn't spoken more than two words to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vexen asked.

"I've barely told you anything. I just wanted you to know that you won't have much longer to spend in this room. You should prepare for company though." Xemnas said. Then the silver haired man took his leave of Vexen.

He would wait for about an hour. That should give him enough time to summon up the necessary strength. Vexen was going to attempt his escape sooner rather than later.

**XxX**

But to trust in others, one must also be able to place trust in themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Eleven**

It was clear from the beginning that nothing was going to be easy. They had to trust others to be strong and good while being themselves strong and good. But brave thirteen made it this far. Only now a greater test lies before them.

**XxX**

This is the time to reconsider one's options and make a decision.

**XxX**

Aerith was simply amazing. She had prepared a feast for everyone after they had been given a chance to wash up in the rooms she had prepped for them. She managed to keep everyone entertained while coaxing some socialness out of Cloud and Lexaeus. She had also managed to slip Axel a tiny package when no one was looking.

Axel discretely read what was inside and pocketed the keys that had been hidden with the note. He nodded to Yuffie, who smiled knowingly, and then he slid closer to Saix.

"Help me find a bathroom." Axel whispered so only Saix could hear.

Saix raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just do it." Axel muttered.

Saix nodded. When Aerith suddenly started a conversation that directed everyone's attention onto her, Axel and Saix slipped from the huge banquet hall that Aerith had used for the feast. Yuffie was already waiting for them outside.

"So you guys excited for this or what?" Yuffie asked cheerfully.

"Excited for what?" Saix asked.

Axel simply dropped on of the keys into Saix's hand as an answer. Saix stared at the key and then gave Axel an inquisitive look.

"That's the key to the front door of your house." Axel said. "Aerith did some searching and found out where we used to live. The houses are still standing. She even got us a map. Man, I can't remember the last time I was at my house. I spent so much time at yours. I bet I can find your place blindfolded and that I won't even recognise mine."

"I don't think I've ever been to your house." Saix said.

"No, because the only times I could pry you away from your telescope were when we were breaking into the castle or going to school." Axel laughed.

"Oh." Saix said. He paused for a moment. "I wonder if my telescope is still there."

"The sooner we get going the sooner we can find out!" Yuffie said.

"You're coming as well?" Saix asked.

Yuffie nodded. "No one wants any former Organization members out by themselves in case Xemnas attacks. And you two haven't been conscious all that long so you don't have a lot of magic."

"I certainly haven't used any magic." Axel said. "Anyway, let's go. I can't wait to see how bittersweet it's going to be to stand in my own room again."

"You're looking forward to a bittersweet sensation?" Saix asked. Even Yuffie seemed confused by Axel's excitement over a painful emotion.

"Well, of course it's going to be bittersweet. We're home, we have hearts but our families aren't going to be there anymore. The houses are likely empty. But I plan to treasure every emotion I feel until it becomes second nature to have them. I don't even know how bittersweet feels anymore."

Saix sighed but he gave Axel a small, fleeting smile. The red head had always thrown himself into things full-heartedly as a young man and it appeared his heart hadn't forgotten how to do so.

Yuffie smiled and grabbed one of each man's hands, thereby linking them together. She hummed and swung their arms while pulling them out of the castle. Axel swung his arm with Yuffie so that the motion was smooth but Saix looked incredibly awkward and uncertain, which both Yuffie and Axel found incredibly adorable and they teased the blue haired man mercilessly. It was in this way that they made their way to Saix's house.

Saix was obviously apprehensive about entering the noticeably abandoned house. The building seemed cold and it was clear that many years had passed since anyone had been on the grounds. Other than that, the house was untouched. Except for a little decay due to years of neglect the house looked perfect. Axel and Yuffie waited for Saix to make the first move to enter the house. It wasn't something that they felt should be rushed.

Saix eventually pushed the front gate to his childhood home opened. He solemnly walked up the path to the front door and then let himself in. Axel and Yuffie followed close behind. Once inside, they saw that the house looked like a perfect model of what a house should look like and was not at all like a home. Everything was pristine. Isa's mother had been a notorious neat freak and it looked like she had scrubbed the house down and put everything in its home before she and her husband had abandoned the place. Saix looked in a few cabinets in the kitchen before heading to his parents' old room. Axel watched as his childhood friend looked in the closet and dressers.

"All the valuables are gone as well as a good portion of my parents' clothing. It's clear that they were prepared to leave when the heartless problem intensified." Saix commented.

"Your parents would have been prepared for a nuclear holocaust." Axel said. "It's clear where you got your personality from."

Saix actually laughed. "I suppose if the house feels this impersonal then my parents must have gotten off the world alright. This is actually how everything looked and felt when we got home from vacation. My mother couldn't stand it otherwise."

Axel smiled. "I miss your mom. She was the most lacking person I ever met when it came to personality but she was always super nice. And she made the most amazingly bland cookies I have ever tasted."

"She tried really hard to make you perfect cookies." Saix pointed out.

"Oh man. Really? I'm so glad that I always said 'thank you' and 'these are quite lovely' then." Axel said. "I never knew what she thought of me. Your dad, on the other hand, was something special. I learnt more facts about things from him then I did from the teachers at school. He could quote an entire physics textbook and yet was prepared for a zombie attack."

"Your mom gave much too enthusiastic hugs. And your father was the one who encouraged my father to prepare for zombies." Saix said.

"Oh yeah. Our dads were old friends from their university days. I don't think I would ever have bothered getting to know you if our dads didn't make us hang out with them." Axel said.

"You weren't my first choice for a friend either." Saix pointed out.

"Well, I'll admit that those old guys were right about us though. We did make good friends." Axel replied.

Thinking about their parents gave Axel the bittersweet feeling he had been expecting. But that feeling intensified by an unfathomable number when they finally made their way to Isa's old room. The bedroom had the same cold, pristine feeling as the rest of the house and yet it was filled with the heat of a thousand childhood memories. Lea had kissed Isa for the first time on that bed. They had been ten years old and had been curious as to why Lea's older brother made such a big deal out of kissing. Then there was the plain brown folder on Saix's old desk. It was filled with various plans for breaking into the castle. Axel watched as Saix gingerly touched his old telescope. Axel could recall countless nights spent with Isa as the blue haired boy attempted to teach him the constellations.

Finally, Saix swallowed and said, "I'm ready to go now."

Axel nodded and they both went to meet with Yuffie. The ninja had decided to wait in the living room to give the men some privacy. Saix couldn't help himself: he had to fix the throw pillows that Yuffie had shifted when she sat on the couch.

They headed to Axel's house after that. The old building looked much like Saix's house had on the outside. Axel decided to get it over with quickly and just marched right into his old home. He gasped when he saw the place. It looked like it had been robbed. Drawers were open everywhere, clothes were thrown about the living room and there were dishes crowding the kitchen counter. Axel ventured carefully into the home, wondering if his family had been attacked and killed by the heartless. He nervously headed for the television with Saix walking closely behind him in emotional support.

Axel's mother always taped notes for Lea on the television screen because she often felt that it was the only way to get Lea's attention. And, indeed, a note was taped there now. Axel plucked it off the television and quickly read it:

_Lea, baby, we have to get out of Radiant Garden. I want to stay so badly just so I can look for you but your Dad won't let me. Everyone's heard that the heartless got Isa and, really, if he's dead then you are too aren't you? There's nothing you didn't do together and why would this be different? Isa's parents have already left the world. Your brother and sister have gone with them for support. If you're alive and you find this note, then go to Traverse Town. I hope you're safe. I love you. Mom. PS. Don't mind the mess, love. Your Dad couldn't find his reading glasses AGAIN._

Axel laughed. "I don't need to see the rest of the house. This is good enough. Anything else I had of value would have been at Saix's anyway."

"Your parents were… something else." Saix said.

Axel smiled. "You know it."

"I guess that means that we're going to return to the castle now?" Yuffie asked.

"Yep. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Axel said.

**XxX**

It took everything he had in him to freeze and shatter the door but Vexen was free. He made his way out of the basement he had been trapped in and managed to slip out of the building without alerting Xemnas. However, Vexen was concerned with how easily he had managed to avoid Xemnas.

Looking around, Vexen found that he had been in the Villain's Vale. He had never been to this section of Radiant Garden because it didn't really have any value before the heartless. He was familiar with it though as it had been frequently reported to be a base for the dark fairy-witch Maleficent. Grimacing, the scientist realised how long it would take to walk back to the castle from Villain's Vale. Yet he couldn't stay where he was. It didn't take long for Vexen to start his journey home but he wasn't sure if he had enough strength to take on any heartless. He had almost never engaged in confrontations of that kind.

It took Vexen about two hours to reach the town surrounding the castle. He was tired, cranky and frightened. There had been no attempt on Xemnas' part to recapture the scientist. Vexen had no idea where the other man was but he suspected that he wouldn't like the answer. The Chilly Academic was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the faint sound of voices until he was practically on top of them.

Vexen froze, much like a deer in headlights, before he realised that he knew those voices. Looking a little ahead, he saw Yuffie, Saix and Axel in front of an ice cream shop. Vexen was almost upset that the three of them could be so causal. But they were discussing Xemnas' recent actions with Saix asking Yuffie several important questions. This conversation let Vexen know that no one knew what their next course of action should be.

Finally, Yuffie said "We were on our way back to the castle an hour ago! How'd we spend so much time eating ice cream?"

"Radiant Garden sea salt ice cream cannot be eaten in a rush!" Axel cried.

"That's how." Saix said flatly. Axel ignored him.

"Should you delinquents be wasting so much time?" Vexen yelled.

The trio jumped. Then they saw Vexen and were even more surprised.

"Vexen, you look… terrible. What did Xemnas do to you?" Axel asked.

Vexen noticed that Saix was staring at him with a great deal of suspicion. The Lunar Diviner was clearly wondering if this was a trap. Vexen paused, thinking about how he wanted to say what he had to say. "I escaped but… that escape was far too easy. I'm not certain if Xemnas wanted me to escape or if he's so cocky that he didn't think I would. As far as I could tell, he wasn't at Villain's Vale so I don't know where he is."

"Villain's Vale? That's where you've been all this time?" Yuffie asked. "We searched there but we didn't go into the lower levels. That building has recently become unstable structurally. Xemnas must not know that."

Saix was frowning. "I don't like the idea of an easy escape. It's not something Xemnas would allow. But we did bring everyone back with us. It's possible Xemnas knows this and has attacked the castle."

"He did tell me to prepare for company." Vexen said.

"If a fight happened, we would have known." Yuffie said. "My friends aren't exactly subtle in a full out fight and, judging by Lexaeus, neither are yours. Lexaeus sent earthquakes throughout Radiant Garden when Xemnas attacked him."

"With Xemnas, we should always assume the worse." Saix said. "We have no idea who he really is or what he's capable of."

"We need to go back." Yuffie said, biting her lip. "You guys can be sneaky right? I don't want to just burst into the castle if anything's amiss."

"Sneaky is not my forte." Vexen said.

"It is, however, mine." Axel replied. "Let's go."

**XxX**

Vexen's lack of proper sleep or general physical care meant that he wasn't a viable player in a fight. Axel didn't particularly want Saix fighting either as the blunette was still suffering from a concussion and they didn't understand how his berserker rages worked when he had a heart. So Axel managed to convince Saix to stay behind with Vexen in a protected alcove while Axel and Yuffie stealthily entered the castle.

Axel had to admit that he was impressed by Yuffie's skills. He hadn't expected someone who was so bubbly and talkative to be an excellent ninja. Then again, Axel wouldn't have pegged himself and Marluxia- a man who used _flower_ power- to be the best assassins in a secret organization. The red head quickly pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind when Yuffie shot him a worried look. She put a hand to her ear in the universal 'I can't hear you' gesture. Axel shook his head in the negative: he didn't hear anything. When Yuffie frowned, Axel realised that he _really_ didn't hear anything. No sounds of the party they'd left behind, no footsteps, no gentle conversation, no single human sound. It was as if the castle was completely devoid of life. Even if everyone had gone to bed, someone would have surely stayed up just to make sure Axel, Saix and Yuffie came back.

Upon reaching the banquet hall doors, Yuffie crouched down. Axel did the same, hoping that they would be less noticeable that way. Then Yuffie nudged one door open. When there was no response to the door's movement, Yuffie crawled to the small opening she had made and peered into the hall. The look she gave Axel was not reassuring. Then she slipped into the hall. Frowning, Axel followed her. He didn't like the sight that greeted him. All of the Restoration Committee was slumped down in the same chairs they had been in when Axel and the others had left them. They were all unconscious but unhurt. Riku was sprawled out on the ground with his keyblade beside him, also unconscious and bearing some injuries. Everyone else was missing.

"What happened?" Axel wondered aloud.

Yuffie ran a hand over Aerith's neck and found a small dart, which she showed Axel. "This is what happened. Xemnas drugged them." The ninja said.

"There's no way. Except for Riku, there's no sign of a struggle. That means that Xemnas had to drug everyone and he doesn't have the skill set necessary to shoot that many people full of tranquilizers without anyone noticing. He missed Riku, obviously, but he should have missed a lot more than that." Axel said.

"So what's your explanation then?" Yuffie asked.

Axel scowled. Then his face clouded over in unhappy realization. "Xigbar could do this easily. Especially if he had his magic."

"Why would he do that? He was helping you, wasn't he?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about any of the Organization members from the time they had hearts. Lexaeus and Xaldin removed Isa and I from the castle a thousand times and I barely knew their names. I just knew that they were… hiding… something. Shit!" Axel cried. "What if they've been playing us the whole time? And I left Saix with Vexen!"

"Calm down." Yuffie said. "Look at what you're doing."

Axel blinked. Then he realised that his sides were getting warm. Looking down, he saw that his hands had ignited into flames as he became distressed. Sighing, Axel let the fire go out.

"Well, at least we know that works." The red head said.

"I don't think that Vexen's a threat. He's truly worn down and exhausted. We'll go check on them though. Then we'll take care of everyone here." Yuffie said.

**XxX**

Neither Vexen nor Saix were pleased to hear about what had happened in the castle. They helped Axel and Yuffie remove the sleeping darts from the committee members' necks. Then the committee members were placed onto their backs on the floor while Yuffie covered them with warm blankets. There was no dart embedded anywhere on Riku's body suggesting that either the shooter had missed him or Riku had good reflexes.

"I feel like only Xigbar could do something like this." Axel said. "Vexen?"

"I don't know. Xigbar has the skills. Braig never said anything of substance but he was the only one who took care of Xemnas and watched over him. He never complained about it either. That was unusual for him." Vexen said.

"Let's say that Xemnas has been planning something ever since he first came to Radiant Garden. Xigbar may have been working for him all this time or Xemnas may have begun to control him around that time. This, of course, assumes that it was Xigbar who actually did all this." Saix said.

"That's not a lot to go on. Did Xemnas say anything to you about why he wants us?" Axel asked Vexen.

"He needs thirteen nobodies to fight against the light in the name of the darkness. It doesn't have to be us but he claims it's easier if it is us." Vexen answered.

"He has Kairi and that means he has Namine. If we disregard how powerful Namine actually was she still helps to increase the number of nobodies Xemnas has at his disposal. He only needs two more former nobodies." Saix pointed out.

"We need to rescue the others immediately." Vexen said. "Xemnas might be ready to start his plan with only eleven nobodies. We don't know at what point in his plan he'll need all thirteen."

"You shouldn't go anywhere near Xemnas!" Yuffie protested.

She was right. But that didn't mean that they were going to sit back and wait for anyone else to stop Xemnas for them. This was something they had to do.

**XxX**

A true measure of a man is the decision he makes in a time of adversity.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Twelve**

**A/n: **This was supposed to be more of an Akusai romance story than an action/adventure. But here we are, twelve chapters in and only a few teeny tiny hints. I'm going to change the genre of the story. Is there anyone reading who would still like to see romance blossom between Axel and Saix? Any other pairings you might be interested in? Or just hints of potential pairings and lots of friendship?

**Twelve**

They weren't sure if they could trust each other or if they even should. But somewhere along the way trust, love and a sense of friendship grew. They had learned things about each other that were personal and intimate. So any betrayal was bound to hurt.

**XxX**

This is the point where one has to choose to fight.

**XxX**

Frowning, Axel readjusted the blanket covering Aerith's body.

It wasn't easy to stop themselves from just running out on Yuffie and going off to save the others. But Yuffie knew her way around the modern Radiant Garden far better than Axel, Saix or Vexen so she would have been able to stop them. But all three men were desperate to go after their companions and rescue them from Xemnas. It didn't help any of them to know that Xigbar may have been acting against them this whole time.

Axel sighed, remembering how close he had felt to the others in the short time they were together with hearts. He thought about how Xigbar would lose himself just as easily as Zexion did when it came to insatiable scientific curiosity- the way they wanted to go after the alien dog Stitch- and the way Xigbar snored while sleeping, perfectly comfortable with Marluxia cuddling him while they both slept. The way the sharpshooter constantly teased everyone, especially Zexion. How Xigbar knew Luxord so well that he instantly knew how to find him. How his first thought was to protect Zexion when Saix went berserk in Corona.

"Goddamnit!" Axel yelled.

Vexen, sat beside Axel so he could check Aerith's vitals, jumped in surprise.

"You could have given me a heart attack just then." Vexen lectured, clutching his heart. "It may be brand new but I'm still old!"

"Sorry." Axel muttered.

"What's wrong with you now?" Vexen asked, the irritation now replaced with concern.

Axel shifted uncomfortably and looked at Vexen. "It's Xigbar. I really think that he did have something to do with this attack. It's the only thing that makes sense. And yet, when we travelled together, he seemed as invested as the rest of us in making sure we were okay. He was sociable, approachable, and took good care of Zexion. I don't understand how he could have betrayed us."

"Everyone had to have gotten close on that journey. Especially you, Saix, Xigbar and Zexion as you were together since this started." Vexen said. The scientist sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Xigbar has been an annoyance since he was Braig. But he was one of us. He always watched out for Ienzo, partially because I think he actually likes kids. And he was extremely good friends with Dilan and Aeleus. He was so very smart under that terrible personality too. I don't want to admit it but Xigbar was always capable of being your best friend and the assailant that sticks the knife in your back too. I don't want to think that Braig was the same way but they shared so many traits."

"I can't imagine bringing anyone else into this." Axel said, looking down at Aerith's sleeping face. "It's gotten too personal. I don't mind Sora and Kairi seeing what we've become because Roxas and Namine saw the best and worst of us."

"Then maybe we should leave without informing Yuffie." Saix's calm voice said. Axel and Vexen glanced in the direction it had come from and watched as Saix walked through the main entrance while carrying more blankets.

"Where's Yuffie now?" Axel asked. Saix had been helping the girl collect more blankets and pillows.

"The castle's been abandoned for so long that one of the pipes burst when she tried to run some water for tea. I said you might be able to help and offered to come get you." Saix explained.

"I'm not Demyx or a plumber." Axel pointed out.

"That wasn't the point of the lie." Saix said, exasperated. "I wanted to talk to you both without her overhearing and that was an extremely suitable opportunity. We can't waste time but she's not going to want us going after the others without backup. No one in the committee will be waking for some time though."

Vexen frowned. "We could easily leave if Yuffie's occupied. And we don't have much time."

"Better to be on the offensive than the defensive." Axel said. "Let's go."

**XxX**

The trio had gotten out of the castle with few problems. Then they quickly started on the path to Villain's Vale. Some time later, they reached the outskirts of Xemnas' hideout.

"Should we rest up for a minute before we go bursting in there?" Vexen asked.

"It would be preferable but we don't have the time to waste." Saix said.

Axel agreed and took the first step forward. An arrow-bullet suddenly lodged itself in the ground by his foot, as if it was trying to tell him to turn back now before it was too late.

"Hey there kiddies." Xigbar said. The sharpshooter was sat on a tall rock, overlooking the party.

"Xigbar!" Axel yelled. "What's going on?"

"Weeell… it's complicated." Xigbar wheedled.

"Did you drug everyone and kidnap them for Xemnas?" Saix asked bluntly.

"Ah, so you figured it out, huh? Guess it wasn't hard. Only I'm capable of such a feat." Xigbar bragged.

"But why?" Vexen asked.

Xigbar shrugged. "That's a good question. I never thought it would take this long to bring the plan to fruition. But what it comes down to is power. I want it and Xehanort offered it."

"Xehanort? The man that destroyed the original keybearers?" Vexen asked. "But he died."

"See, that's where it gets complicated. Xemnas is Xehanort, just in some other dude's body. There was a problem and he lost his memory. But thanks to Sora, that mess has been sorted out." Xigbar said.

"What does Sora have to do with Xehanort?" Axel asked just as Vexen accused Xigbar of using the apprentices.

The sharpshooter looked between the two. "Don't need to talk all at once dudes. Okay, one, I was never really into that science-y stuff, ice pop. Yeah, I was brilliant at it but being a diligent little researcher following all those stuffy rules? Boring. And, two, Sora has everything to do with this. And maybe his friend Riku as well. They destroyed us, after all."

"So?" Axel asked.

"It took a while to figure out but Xemnas wanted me to find out all the ways a heart could be regained. And Xehanort left some pretty detailed instructions for different contingency plans. So I found out that if you destroy both the nobody and its heartless the two halves fuse back into one whole. That's why it took so long for those who died at Castle Oblivion to wake up. Sora was unconscious for a year so he wasn't out killing heartless." Xigbar said. "I sometimes think that the kiddo defeated your heartless long before he met any of us, Axel. It would explain how you were so emotional over Roxas. Lost pieces of you were returning to you."

It was clear from Xigbar's ramblings that the theoretical mind of a scientist was truly a part of him. But science wasn't the thing he valued most unless he could use it for power or prestige. He wasn't at all like Vexen or Zexion, who simply wanted to learn, although his intellect certainly rivaled theirs. But he looked so ready to engage Vexen in a discussion about his heartless/nobody theory that it actually made Axel's heart hurt. How could someone be so close to a group of people, share in their interests and pains, and still turn their back on them?

A warm hand landed on Axel's shoulder. The red head looked over to see Saix, who was frowning at Xigbar. The quick way Saix squeezed his shoulder and then dropped his hand told Axel that the Luna Diviner was concerned about something. He was right to be concerned too. So far Xigbar hadn't actually done anything to them. He was just answering questions and exploring theories. Xigbar did love to hear his own voice but he was quick to complete any necessary action. And what was necessary for Xigbar was to find two more former nobodies. So why hadn't he attacked them yet?

"You're stalling." Axel realised aloud.

"So maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?" Xigbar asked.

"Combined, we have more power than you." Saix pointed out.

"No, not really. See, I gave in to the darkness _before_ l lost my heart." Xigbar said. "I've had my powers the whole time yours were in remission. I have my gun, as my lovely warning bullet should have told you, and I can summon corridors of darkness. Babe, I've been playing you from the beginning."

That did put them at a disadvantage. Vexen had full control over his ice magic but he didn't have the ability to use any of his other nobody powers. He was also severely weakened from his time in Xemnas' dungeon. Axel was strong and well rested but his powers were still in a fledgling state. Then there was Saix. Except for his berserker rages, all of his fights made use of his claymore, nobody minions and his superior physical prowess. It was difficult to say if he even had any magic that was useful in a fight because his title 'Luna Diviner' suggested his ability lay in fortune telling. The berserker could take Xigbar in a fight but it would attempt to take out Axel and Vexen as well.

"I can tell what's going on in that assassin's mind of yours, Axel. You know you've got the disadvantage." Xigbar said.

"That's true. But if you're stalling us then it must mean that someone is causing you trouble in Villain's Vale and Xemnas doesn't want us arriving in time to make it worse. So who's causing you grief? Sora? Kairi? It's certainly a mistake to mess with either of those kids. Or maybe it's Marluxia. He was one of the strongest members of the Organization and, judging by his hulking excuses for brothers, his somebody is strong too. Never mind Luxord and his brains, or Zexion's schemes or Xaldin and Lexaeus' brawn." Axel said. "We're too much for Xemnas to handle now that we don't need him anymore."

Xigbar cocked his gun. "You're right. Xemnas is easy. But you've never dealt with anyone like Xehanort."

Then the sharpshooter disappeared. Vexen, Axel and Saix instantly formed a tight circle so that all their backs were covered, leaving only their fronts exposed. Although Xigbar could teleport between them if he wanted. Xigbar popped up in one location and fired at Saix. Both Vexen and Axel took down the bullet. Unfortunately, they had been distracted by the shot and did not realise that was the point. When Xigbar reappeared again, they weren't watching for him and he quickly shot at Axel.

The bullet never hit its mark.

A flash of white, yellow and deepest black took out the projectile. Axel blinked and the form quickly took shape as a young man. Riku. The key blade user then launched himself at Xigbar, swinging his weapon in a wide arch. Xigbar teleported out of the way before he got the blunt of the attack but it looked like Riku had made contact.

"I'll handle him!" Riku said. "You go and get the others!"

"What about Yuffie?" Vexen asked.

Riku shook his head. "Just me. I woke up just before you left and I've been tailing you as best I could. I wasn't drugged, after all. Now go. I'll catch up as soon as I can."

Axel nodded and grabbed Vexen and Saix, pulling them along behind him as he made his escape. He vaguely felt bad about forcing a sixteen year old boy to take care of their problems but Riku was a capable kid. And Riku had just as much to lose as the rest of them if Xemnas was successful in his plans.

**XxX**

It was damp and cold when Marluxia woke up. The auburn haired man blinked, trying to send the traces of an unnatural sleep from his eyes. He found himself shackled to a wall with his wrists slightly above his head. The majority of the Organization, including Sora, was slumped around him, all in chains. Marluxia frowned, noticing that Xigbar, Saix and Axel were missing. He vaguely recalled watching Larxene collapse against him in the dining hall of the castle and Riku looking like he was about to bolt. So they had likely been attacked by Xemnas and kidnapped.

Marluxia stretched his back, allowing his head to come within reach of his hands. Then he plucked out the hairpin he always wore in case of emergencies and quickly undid his locks. Wherever he was, the locks there weren't as good as the ones used in the city of Corona. His girly penance for wearing hairpins was what allowed him to be a more successful escape artist than either of his younger twin brothers. The thief smirked to himself: he would likely never lose the thief or assassin in him. Then he crept around to each of his former comrades and undid their chains before shaking them awake.

No one was pleased to be captured but they carefully discussed what their plan of attack was. Marluxia could get them out of the locked room that they were trapped in and Sora could lead the way as he was capable of summoning a weapon. Larxene would have to be carried in case they had to move quickly and her limp might hinder that speed. Then they could get out and regroup with the committee.

"There's only one problem with that. Where are Xigbar, Axel and Saix?" Xaldin asked.

"Saix and Axel left the dinner early. I saw Aerith give them something and Yuffie left around the same time the boys did." Luxord said. "They may not have been captured."

"Maybe it's possible that Xigbar got away too then." Zexion said. "He's capable enough."

"Can we run away now and work out that bit later?" Demyx whined.

Sora was frowning. "I would have thought that Vexen would be here."

"The kid's right. It is possible that the geezer is in another room though." Larxene commented.

"This would be a good opportunity to look for Vexen." Lexaeus pointed out.

"But it's scary." Demyx whined.

"You guys can go and I can stay." Sora offered. "I'll look around and see if I can find him. Once you're out of here you'll know where we are. Then go get Riku."

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote?" Luxord suggested.

Larxene was concerned about her damaged side and Demyx was a lazy coward but otherwise the group felt it was best to go find Vexen before escaping. Xaldin decided to carry Larxene on his back. Marluxia pointed out that although Zeus took away some of the girl's mobility he did give her that deadly electric magic. Larxene may have had to rely on Xaldin to get her places with haste but he could rely on her fully developed magic as protection for both Larxene and himself.

"I do like the idea of carrying a weapon around with me and I know how quickly you can bring an enemy down." Xaldin told Larxene.

"Just consider me your nymph gun, big guy." Larxene said, substituting her species in for 'human.'

"Is anyone going to try to make me feel better?" Demyx asked.

"It's an adventure. It'll be fun." Sora said, trying to be helpful.

"That's not going to work." Demyx muttered.

**XxX**

Xemnas growled. He had searched Villain's Vale from top to bottom. Vexen and Namine were both missing. But whereas Vexen appeared to be long gone there was no evidence that the red headed girl had ever left. The last thing he needed was a Princess of Heart loose in his base, especially one with a key blade. He had sent Xigbar out to stall Saix and Axel, knowing that those two would come after him. Although he needed them, Xemnas did not want Namine getting to them first.

This was not the first time Namine ruined someone's carefully constructed plot but Xemnas would be damned if he let the girl ruin this one.

**XxX**

Betrayals occur. But now all sides in the conflict are known.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Thirteen**

**A/n: **As I got ready to write this one I realised that I was on chapter thirteen. And I thought 'this _has _to be the last chapter because it's about Organization _XIII_.' So this is it. There will be an epilogue too so that's there's a fourteenth chapter to symbolize Xion.

I can't believe I've been at this for over a year. Thank you everyone who has followed this far.

**Thirteen**

Brave thirteen had once lived and had once died. They had come to know emptiness and despair. But in the process of rebuilding we become who we're meant to be.

**XxX**

This will be the moment a life is earned or the moment a life is lost.

**XxX**

Kairi crouched down behind a desk, eying her surroundings warily. The room she had stumbled across was bare except for the desk and a thin bookcase: the remaining signs that Maleficent once lived within these walls. The room contained more than that though. A thick blanket of darkness cloaked the area. Every so often, hungry yellow eyes flashed from within the darkness.

Frowning, Kairi summoned her keyblade. She did not know why Xemnas had a horde of heartless in a lonely room but she had her suspicions. An image of Xemnas tossing Sora into the darkness flashed through her mind.

The girl shuddered.

Kairi had not been as sensitive to the sleeping drug that Xigbar had used to kidnap them. She had woken in time to see Xigbar place Marluxia in shackles. Still free herself, Kairi chose to slip away. She knew better than to attack Xigbar when she didn't know where Xemnas was and there were too many unconscious people for her to defend. Kairi thus took it upon herself to disrupt as much as Xemnas' plans as she could.

Her keyblade heavy in her hand, Kairi decided that this room was a good place to start. The red head took a quick swing at a small shadow heartless that had gotten close to her. The creature quickly faded and Kairi became familiar with the swing of her weapon. Kairi didn't think the others would be quite so easy. Not all the creatures wanted to be around her anyway. As a Princess of Heart, she held a little too much light within her for some of the creatures. She just hoped that that would be enough to keep the heartless from overwhelming her.

Three more heartless had died by Kairi's hand when the girl was suddenly grabbed by the collar of her shirt and lifted into the air. Screaming in fright, Kairi swung her keyblade awkwardly over her head. Although her wrist protested painfully, she was rewarded when she hit something and was dropped to the floor.

Kairi winced as her hands and knees throbbed. Her sword hand was particularly vocal about the landing. She had caught herself and landed hard on all fours when she had been released. Hey keyblade dug into her hand as she had not let it go when she was dropped. Kairi didn't stay down. She took a risk by turning her back to the living darkness but now she could face her assailant.

He was dressed in the same clothes as his heartless but his hair and face was more reminiscent of his nobody.

"I wonder if you know what you're doing." Xemnas said calmly, unbothered by the blood trickling down his face.

"All I need to know is that there are people in my life that I want to protect." Kairi replied.

**XxX**

A distant crash caught Axel's attention. Judging by Saix's and Vexen's frowns, they had heard it too.

The three men had been searching the dungeons when they came across a cell that had clearly been abandoned in a hurry. The others had likely escaped, which would have explained why Xigbar had been sent to stall them. Vexen's theory was that Xigbar would have tried to capture them if the others weren't running loose inside Villain's Vale. Sora by himself was a threat to Xemnas and the more help Sora had then the more of a threat he became. Axel, Saix and Vexen had chosen to remain in Villain's Vale until they found the others or, at the very least, a sign that they had left the premises.

"We need to get to where ever that crash came from _now_." Axel said.

"It sounded like it came from that direction." Saix responded, pointing down a dark hallway.

**XxX**

Elsewhere, Sora and company heard the same crash.

"Do you think that could have been Vexen?" Xaldin asked. "It's possible he may have escaped as well."

"That old man? Never." Larxene said dismissively.

Sora frowned. "I'm going to check it out. You guys can go ahead without me."

"I think it wiser if we stay together." Lexaeus said but Sora, as energetic and stubborn as ever, had already begun to run towards the noise.

Zexion sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to follow him."

**XxX**

The two groups converged just outside a room that had intense sounds of battle coming from it. Everyone stared at each other in shock, not expecting to find each other chasing after a sound they thought the other group had caused. Sora's group was especially surprised to see Saix and Axel. Then, in the next moment, Vexen found himself being violently pulled into a hug by Xaldin, Lexaeus and Zexion. The apprentices were once again united, excluding a noticeably absent sniper.

"Where's Xigbar?" Zexion asked, finally releasing Vexen. The smaller man was clearly embarrassed by his initial emotional reaction to Vexen's presence despite the fact that Xaldin and Lexaeus had quickly followed suit.

Vexen winced, not sure how to break it to the others. Saix, practical and blunt as ever, had no such difficulties.

"Xigbar is working for Xemnas." Saix said.

Marluxia frowned. "Since when?"

Axel sighed. "Since forever. Xemnas is actually Xehanort. Xigbar's been working with him since he was Braig."

The apprentices started to protest but Vexen held up a hand to stop them. "Unfortunately, it's true. Xigbar told us himself. He's the one who kidnapped you." The blond scientist explained.

"Uh, did you guys kill him then?" Demyx asked. "Wait, if we all have hearts then killing each other is, like, real murder, isn't it? Are we going to murder Xemnas?"

"I… hadn't thought of it that way." Axel admitted.

"Don't worry guys. I've defeated a lot of bad people without killing them." Sora said. "We'll think of something."

"While that is reassuring, it does not explain what has happened to Xigbar." Luxord said.

"Riku's fighting him." Vexen answered.

"Riku's here? That's good. How'd he get Kairi to stay behind?" Sora asked.

"Kairi? Aaah…" Axel responded nervously. Then he glanced at the doorway leading into the sure location of a confrontation. "Kairi was captured too. She's… probably the one causing all that noise."

Sora paled. Then he summoned his keyblade and rushed into the room, calling out Kairi's name. The clear tone of desperation and concern caused the others to wince.

"Namine was always so delicate." Marluxia said.

"No, she really wasn't. Not in the end." Axel said.

Saix and Luxord did not feel the need to point out that the girl could summon a keyblade of her own and was a Princess of Heart. Instead, the two men cautiously crept towards the darkened room. It took a while for their eyes to adjust but they soon say that the darkness was caused by a miasma of shadow heartless and the entity known as darkness. The lack of visibility had nothing to do with an absence of light. And in the mist of all this was Kairi and Xemnas. Kairi, with bloodied knees and a gash on her arm, and Xemnas, blood on his face but clearly unharmed.

The girl could barely touch the man as heartless after heartless got into her way. But then Sora called out her name again and she turned to him in clear relief. The distraction was all Xemnas needed and he struck the girl down. Sora yelled and the cry brought the other former Organization members into the room. But Kairi simply got up again and moved out of Xemnas' reach. She seemed to be used to getting knocked down. Kairi had never fought anything before and yet she refused to give in.

"Sora! I won't let anyone take your heart!" the girl said.

Sora reached her side and took her hand. "I won't let anyone take yours either."

"That is an adorable sentiment if not an impractical one." Xemnas said coolly. "I see all of my followers are here too. Ah, but where is Xigbar?"

"He's otherwise occupied." Vexen said.

"Ah, Vexen. How good of you to return to me." Xemnas said. "I regret that Xigbar must be absent for this but I shall make do."

Then Xemnas raised his arms and the darkness surged forward. It started to creep up the legs of all present-excluding Xemnas- before making a rapid advance towards their hearts. Some of the darkness began to take form as heartless. However, the room was suddenly filled with a blinding light. Then a loud, thunder-like crack of sound roared throughout the room. The darkness quickly retreated back against the walls.

Faint, feminine panting told the story long before anyone's vision returned. Yet Larxene would not let the sudden exertion be her last. Perched high upon Xaldin's back, she was taller than anything else in the room. This gave her clear access to Xemnas and she threw her strongest lightning spell at him while he was still blinded.

Xemnas may not have expected the first lightning spell but he was ready for the second one. His heartless guardian beast shot up from the darkness pooling around Xemnas and took the blast. In that moment, he looked more like Ansem, the seeker of darkness, than he did Xemnas, superior of Organization XIII. It was just another reminder that this man was both the heartless and the nobody combined.

"Dammit!" Larxene cried as she tried another spell that the guardian once more took. "I wish I could still summon my daggers!"

"I'm still impressed." Xaldin murmured, eyeing the scorch marks that littered the walls and floor. Larxene had given her all in those attacks.

"Forgive me if I am not." Xemnas said. "How many of you are harmless? Saix? Luxord? Demyx and Axel? You, yourself, Xaldin? Larxene is your most capable magic user and she is a cripple relying on your lack of strength to support her."

"Larxene was not the only one to be awake long enough to have full magic." Marluxia pointed out.

"What can flowers and heightened senses of smell do against one such as I?" Xemnas boasted.

Sora was about to lunge forward and attack Xemnas for the insult when Kairi grabbed him by the collar. She pointed at the heartless, whose numbers were quickly multiplying. Then she indicated to those former nobodies who had shown no signs of magical capabilities. Her concern was clearly written on her face. The heartless were more of a threat, given their numbers, and a keyblade was the best means of attack against them.

Axel saw the exchange. "It's okay Sora. You go ahead and stop the heartless. We'll handle Xemnas."

Sora was about to protest when twin jets of flame shot from Axel's hands and hit the guardian in the face. Saix shot Axel a quick look.

Axel shrugged. "I only found out I could do this today."

"Don't overdo it then." Zexion warned. "You saw what happened to Vexen when we stole the gummi ship."

Demyx and Xaldin watched this exchange and then shared a look. Xaldin nodded sternly while Demyx gave a loud, pleading whine. When all he got in return was a sterner look, Demyx sighed and gave in. Both men paused, concentrating, before a water clone appeared before them. A sudden gust of strong wind picked up the clone and sent it flying high above the guardian. Lexaeus stepped in and summoned an earthquake. The guardian was thrown off balance and thus did not defend itself when the water clone finally came crashing down on its head. The clone forced itself down the heartless' mouth and nose, drowning it.

Xemnas frowned as his shield vanished. "If you wish to play this the hard way then I can oblige." The silver haired man held out his hand and a wicked looking keyblade appeared in it.

"How can he summon a keyblade?!" Sora gasped, ignoring the heartless he had been fighting.

"Child, don't stop!" Vexen demanded. "Xehanort is a keyblade user, although his worked for darkness. As a somebody, Xemnas must have the same capability."

"Correct." Xemnas acknowledged. "I am Xehanort and thus I can do much of what my old body could. This vessel was also a keyblade user. How do you plan to fight someone with the strength of two keyblade users?"

"You're not the first keyblade wielder we've fought and I doubt you're the strongest." Luxord replied.

"Hn. We'll see." Xemnas replied.

Then their former superior darted forward and slammed his keyblade into Luxord's side. The British man gasped and collapsed backwards onto Saix. Blood leeched out through Luxord's clothes. Zexion and Vexen were both casting Curas while Saix pressed down on Luxord's side to stop the bleeding.

Marluxia pulled Larxene down off of Xaldin and held the woman to his chest. Then he jumped high and managed to get behind Xemnas. The former nobodies still had the ability to defy gravity. Vines shot up from around Marluxia's feet and they hungrily went for Xemnas. Larxene then channeled her electricity down through her feet and into the floor, forcing it to enter the vines. The electricity travelled up through the vines and into Xemnas' body.

Xemnas shook as the spell passed through his body but he was able to direct the electricity out of his body and back at Larxene. The spell hit the nymph hard and she gasped. Unfortunately, the spell travelled through her and into Marluxia as he had still been holding her. The auburn haired man was not as immune to such magic and he screamed. When he collapsed, he dragged Larxene down with him.

Sora and Kairi continued to fight away at the heartless although they were shaking as they listened to Larxene tearfully beg Marluxia to wake up. Zexion attempted to use Curas on the fallen man but Xemnas cut through the spell and moved to strike Zexion down. Vexen summoned an ice shield to protect the younger apprentice.

Demyx beckoned ten of his water clones forward and had them surround Xemnas. Xemnas cut two of them down but the rest had started to run around him with such speed that they quickly flowed into one another and created a whirlpool. Xaldin then brought forward enough wind that the swirling water twisted about itself at an impossible speed. All the air was being sucked from the eye of the storm, suffocating Xemnas. Yet it was not enough to stop the man and he leapt high into the air and out into the open. Xaldin hauled Xemnas down with a strong wind just as Demyx forced the waters higher. Vexen then stepped in and froze the water, encasing Xemnas' entire body in ice. Lexaeus brought forward boulders and threw them into the wall of ice, shattering it.

They had all thought that a now human Xemnas would shatter along with the ice but the keyblade user was still alive. He was shivering and gasping for breath, but Xemnas was still able to give his former followers a condescending smirk. Things were beginning to look bleak as Marluxia was still unconscious and Xaldin and Demyx were beginning to wobble, their weak magics almost at their limit.

Xemnas raised his weapon… and struck at thin air. He had not even aimed for anyone in particular and now he was fighting an invisible enemy.

"That won't hold him for long." Zexion said, concentrating. "Even as he's lost in the illusion, he's fighting me."

Vexen cast a Curas spell on the group and then frowned. "I'm at my limit. I'm getting too old for this."

"That leaves four of us to fight." Axel said. He glanced up at the two young keyblade users. Kairi and Sora were no longer paying attention to the fight. Kairi alone was fighting the heartless as Sora was focusing on sealing away the darkness. Both were exhausted and Axel had to wonder how many heartless they had destroyed while the adults tried to defeat Xemnas.

Sora could defeat Xemnas but it was cruel to expect a child to do everything for them. Besides, it was their lives that Xemnas had stolen. Sora may have suffered at Xemnas' hands but nothing of real value had been taken from him. The former nobodies needed to end this themselves for their own peace of mind.

"There are six of us, my dear. Perhaps seven if Marluxia regains consciousness." Luxord corrected.

"He is breathing much easier." Larxene agreed.

"You and Saix are not viable fighters at the moment." Lexaeus said.

Luxord grinned and looked at Saix. "I wouldn't know anything about that. What about you, Saix?"

"When we prepared for a handicap battle it was against Sora and we were expecting Xigbar to be on our side." Saix pointed out. "Although I would like to see one of those strategies put to use."

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked.

Neither Saix nor Luxord were given a chance to answer for Xemnas broke the illusion. Axel, Larxene and Lexaeus were already preparing attacks when black-purple electricity shot down from the ceiling and slammed into all of the Organization members.

Axel momentarily lost all vision. He heard people screaming and, amazingly enough, Larxene's shrill voice as she spat out profanity after profanity. Of course the lightning user would have some immunity against another's lightning, even if that person was Xemnas.

As his vision restored itself, Axel saw that Vexen, Zexion, Marluxia, Demyx and Xaldin were all unconscious. Larxene was clutching her damaged side and grimacing. She didn't seem to be in pain but what little mobility she had in that side was gone. She could barely sit up.

Axel fought the urge to throw up and failed. After he was done vomiting, he pressed his forehead against a clean patch of floor and struggled to stop his shaking limbs. He was next to useless. Thank god he could hear the children continue to fight the darkness. Xemnas might have forgotten about them.

"Lexaeus! Watch out!" Larxene's cry forced Axel to look up.

The Silent Hero was resilient against lightning spells due to his own element of earth. But he was no so resilient that he could avoid having a keyblade slice into his back as Xemnas teleported behind him and attacked. Lexaeus shrugged to fight back and even managed to strike Xemnas with a boulder but blood was pouring from his back and Lexaeus passed out. He was still breathing though and that was what mattered.

Larxene was struggling even harder to get into a position that would allow her to fight. Axel tensed, expecting to be Xemnas' next target. He forgot that Luxord and Saix were still conscious as well although neither was in better shape than he was. But Xemnas was walking towards the two of them and not Axel.

"Sorry mate." Luxord murmured as he took Saix's face carefully in his hands. Saix simply nodded in resignation.

Axel momentarily felt jealously flare up in his heart- only Lea had ever been allowed to be that soft with Isa and Axel had believed that Saix had wanted it to be the same way with Axel- but then that jealously quickly turned into sour fear. Luxord wasn't being tender or loving at all. Instead he took a deep breath and then slammed his head as hard as he could into Saix's forehead. Axel wanted to scream 'what are you doing!?' but the low growl coming from Saix's throat told him exactly what Luxord had been trying to achieve.

Xemnas paused as he slowed before Saix and Luxord. The Gamer of Fate eased himself away from the Luna Diviner and glared at Xemnas. Xemnas merely shrugged and raised his keyblade, intending to cut both Saix and Luxord down with one blow. Suddenly Saix turned and threw himself at Xemnas, knocking the silver haired man onto his back. Growling, he tore into Xemnas' chest with elongated fingernails. Xemnas frowned and punched Saix hard in the stomach. The Luna Diviner grunted but the attack only made him angrier. Xemnas was now literally missing chunks of skin but he was still calm. He reached out for his keyblade and held it high over Saix's body. Then he grabbed the hilt with his other hand so that he had the strength of both hands and shoved the blade down into Saix's back, through Saix' chest and stopped just before the blade could penetrate his own chest.

Axel screamed.

Saix looked up and blinked hazy green eyes at his childhood friend. Blood trickled down his mouth. Axel was on his feet, flames angrily swirling around his hands as Xemnas pulled the keyblade out of Saix's body. Xemnas then tossed the limp body off of him like it was a mere rag doll. Neither man noticed that there wasn't any blood coming from the wound.

"How dare you." Axel yelled. Roxas was gone. His home wasn't his home anymore. His family had long left. And now his last ties to Isa lay dead: Isa lay dead. Xemnas had taken away _everything _he had ever loved.

"Are you going to attempt to avenge him, Axel? You won't succeed but I'll be amused." Xemnas said, walking towards Axel.

"It's _Lea._ Get it memorized Xehanort." Axel hissed before his entire body exploded into flames. Xemnas faltered as the flames converged around Axel's right hand and solidified into a keyblade. Axel stepped forward and cut into Xemnas with his new weapon.

Xemnas clutched his wound and slowly walked backwards, staring in wide eyed shock at Axel. The silver haired man attempted to call his keyblade to him but he had not realised that he had walked right into Sora's path. The same Sora that had been sealing away the darkness that Xemnas had been planning to use to turn the Organization into his fighters for the side of darkness.

Xemnas toppled over and fell into the last of the darkness. He met Sora's wide blue eyes and knew it was too late for Sora to stop what he had started. Xemnas would be sealed away with the darkness. Before he was removed from the worlds forever, Xemnas saw Sora and Kairi standing before him with ghostly images of Roxas and Namine beside them. A flicker of memory stood in the middle of the four for but a moment, not long enough to determine if it really had been Xion, and then Xemnas was gone. Xemnas, Ansem, Xehanort. They had all been defeated at long last.

Sora took Kairi's hand as their keyblades and the ghosts of their nobodies disappeared. Then the true keyblade master met Axel's eyes before looking at the broken forms of their companions. It seemed that the victory had cost them a lot. Axel smiled weakly at the children before he collapsed in exhaustion and mourning.

"He's not dead yet, you idiot. But he will be if someone doesn't cast a Cura before Luxord faints." Larxene's voice cut into the dreary atmosphere like a bright knife.

"Huh?" Sora asked as Axel just directed a tired glare at the nymph.

"Saix. Isn't. Dead. _Yet._" Larxene enunciated. "Luxord had just enough magic return to freeze moon boy in time before any of his organs shut down. But Luxord is losing consciousness so the spell won't last much longer and it won't take Saix long to bleed out once time resumes around him."

"Indeed. A… little… help… please." Luxord gasped.

Sora was casting the healing spell even as Luxord spoke.

**XxX**

Sora and Kairi had tended to Saix and Lexaeus first as they had the most severe injuries. Then they used up the last of their magic healing the others. Everyone was beaten and sore despite the children's care and so they simply huddled together on the battle grounds until they had the strength to move. That was how the Restoration Committee found them.

Riku had already been taken back to the castle and was recuperating after a hard battle with Xigbar. The sniper was sleeping off his injuries in a makeshift prison cell in the castle's basement. Aerith had forced everyone off to bed except for Sora and Kairi. Both were adamant that they see Riku first. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Yen Sid were also at the castle, waiting to hear from Sora. Now that Xehanort had finally been defeated everyone was making plans for the future.

As everyone settled down, Axel crept down to Saix's room. The Luna Diviner was the most exhausted and had already fallen into a deep slumber after Aerith cast a more skilled Cura on him. Axel sighed as he watched the rise and fall of the blue haired man's chest.

"I became a nobody because Isa was cruel enough to lose his heart first. I don't know what my nobody would have done if yours died first. So it was especially cruel of you to attempt to die before me _again._" Axel complained. Then he smiled. "I'm glad it's over though. But I need assurance that you're not going to try to leave me one more time."

Although he knew he wasn't going to receive an answer, Axel paused for one anyway. Then he shrugged, kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed with his friend. Getting comfortable, Axel said, "You can make that promise in the morning."

**XxX**

Brave thirteen suffered loses and pains. But as the ending came they earned their second chances and received their lives in reward.

**TBC**

Only the epilogue left!

I hate writing action scenes because _I don't know how and it's bloody hard anyway _so you won't get to see Riku vs. Xigbar. But you know Riku won and didn't kill Xigbar so that's all the important info.

Also, here are the counts for akusai/saxiel:

Pro-romance: 6

Anti-romance: 2


	14. Epilogue

**A Tale of Renewal and Rebirth**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Epilogue**

**A/n: **And this is the end of our journey.

**Epilogue**

Bright sun warmed his face and it was pleasurable. Lea grinned. Being able to feel things was never going to get old. Beside him, Yuffie was chatting away happily as she painted a window shutter bright green. Lea enjoyed being paired with the ninja as she was often cheery and so very youthful and energetic.

All of the original Organization members- excluding, of course, Xemnas and Braig- had joined the Restoration Committee. They had wanted to give back to the world that they had taken so much from. Lea worked with Yuffie while Aeleus and Dilan were often found working with Leon and Cloud. Isa's time running Organization XIII as the second in command came in handy as he often organized the Committee's tasks for the day. After assigning missions, he aided Cid or Merlin. Ienzo and Even had started up the labs again but this time they were creating useful medical supplies, such as potions. When not working in the labs, Even helped Aerith develop Radiant Garden's medical center. Ienzo spent his spare time simply being cranky. He had missed out on the emotional difficulties of puberty as he grew up without a heart but now his development was catching up. Lea and Dilan teased him constantly for it but Ienzo did not approve of growing up twice. He simply didn't have time for angst.

They had all refused to move on without Braig.

It was a long shot but they were trying to rehabilitate Braig. He had chosen to follow Xehanort, yes, but there was no way a brash young man like Braig had known what he was getting into. Everyone remembered him as a loud mouthed, surprisingly intelligent guy who genuinely liked kids and had no impulse control. Braig had agreed to go through with the rehabilitation because the idea of 'darkness rehab' amused him. It seemed to be working too as Braig's eyes were changing colour. Lea hadn't known that yellow eyes were a sign of getting too deep into the darkness. Lea wasn't sure what anyone would have done if Braig decided not to cooperate. The sniper had the perfect magic for escaping. Unfortunately, until they could trust him, Braig had to be kept in a temporary prison.

"Ea! Hey Lea!"

Lea blinked and turned to Yuffie. The girl was pouting.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Yuffie whined.

"Ah… sorry. Guess I got lost in my own head space." Lea replied. "There're too many thoughts up there lately."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "It's 5:30. Weren't you supposed to join Even, Aeleus, Dilan and Ienzo for supper?"

"You're right. Isa's going to kill me if I'm late." Lea groaned. Yuffie laughed as Lea quickly said good-bye and took off running towards the castle.

For someone whose catch phrase was 'got it memorized' Lea could never keep these dinners straight. He simply was too busy with the Restoration. Even, Aeleus, Dilan and Ienzo made certain to have supper together every day. Lea and Isa joined them whenever the mood struck them. But this supper was important because they were hosting guests.

And of course Isa was waiting for him at the entrance to the castle.

"You're late." Isa said irritably.

Lea just smirked and quickly stole a kiss from his solemn boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining the guests?" Lea asked.

"Yes, I should. _Myde_ got here before you did. But Rould is running late. He had an opportunity to get a rare plant Ienzo needed and the plant was too valuable to pass up." Isa explained.

"Are you trying to make me jealous? You forgive lateness in Rould but not me. _And _you two write each other constantly." Lea complained.

"He writes to Braig just as often if not more so. We were the last nobodies to fade. That creates a bond." Isa explained calmly. "If it makes you feel better, Rould approves of our relationship."

"Only because he likes a challenge. I bet he's planning to steal you away." Lea said.

When Isa sighed Lea laughed. The red head adored teasing Isa because the other man tried so hard not to react and often failed. Once they both had realised that they shared a mutual attraction and started dating, Lea only teased him more. Lea actually liked the fact that Isa had made friends.

Lea then grabbed Isa's hand and led the way to the dining hall. Everyone else had already gathered there. Sora was excitably telling Ienzo about his current project while Riku filled in the important details that Sora skipped. Kairi was talking to Relena about the different clothing styles in the worlds. Myde was providing some background music. Dilan and Aeleus were setting the table. Even wasn't present as he was taking Braig's supper to him. Lumaria was simply taking in the chaotic scene. It _was_ impressive. Meal times as nobodies could be as a loud as this one but they were never so alive. Lea grinned and sat down in the first empty seat he saw. Isa sat beside him.

Dinner was served and everyone was about to eat when Even finally returned with Rould. The gambler told Ienzo that his plant was down in the labs.

The apprentices had gone all out with the meal. Usually they went with plain fair. Not that Lea blamed them for being so fancy: he missed the neophytes too. But the neophytes didn't want to relocate to Radiant Garden. Sora and Kairi didn't have Roxas and Namine's memories so they had no ties to the Organization. Besides that, Sora and Kairi had their own lives, responsibilities and families. They also wouldn't go anywhere without Riku. Relena and Myde didn't have deep roots in their home worlds. But Lumaria did. He wanted to know the younger brothers he had left behind. And wherever Lumaria went, Relena went. Myde simply preferred the endless beaches and clear ocean of his home world. As for Rould, he didn't like to stay in one place for too long. But they had been nobodies together and had been so for a long time. They belonged to each other.

Finally, Even and Ienzo cleared away the last of the supper dishes while Isa and Lea helped Dilan and Aeleus pass out tea and desert. Over lemon cake, the group shared their current adventures.

"Riku, Donald, Goofy and I were helping Yen Sid and King Mickey find Xehanort's host so we could recover him from the darkness." Sora said. "We finally found him yesterday. His name is Terra."

"We also retrieved another keyblade user named Aqua. We haven't found their friend Ventus yet." Riku commented. The men from Radiant Garden all were surprised by the familiar names.

Kairi frowned. "You haven't mentioned the most important part."

"Oh yeah! Kairi's started keyblade training and we're all going to take the Mark of Mastery." Sora said. "Lea, you should join us."

"Maybe later." Lea replied.

"That wasn't what she was referring to Sora." Riku said. "I'm not sure how anyone is going to feel about this but we've saved Ansem the Wise from the darkness too. He wants to come back to the castle and he'll be able to do so in the next couple of days."

Riku, Sora, Kairi and Lea were now all staring at the four apprentices. The neophytes noticed and also joined in the staring contest although they didn't know what was going on.

Even sighed. "Then we'll have to prepare as much of the castle as we can while still working on our responsibilities to the Restoration."

"Don't you dare let this interrupt your plans." Ienzo told Lea and Isa.

"Aeleus and I will still take on your share of the work." Dilan told the two friends.

"Oh? What are you two planning?" Rould asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm sure Isa's already told you." Lea said, poking Isa in a teasing manner. Isa glared.

"We're planning on looking for our parents and Lea's siblings." Isa said.

"Family's important." Relena said slyly.

Lumaria groaned. "Lea, do not be surprised if your siblings immediately start to drive you insane."

"How _is_ your life going Mari?" Ienzo asked.

"Well, I've started to supply my flowers to this scary florist called Tor. He's quite the sweetheart though. Relena has been managing the household as well as her physical therapy." Lumaria replied. "We've been visiting my brothers as well. They'll be out of prison in a few years."

"His brothers _adore_ me." Relena said. "They constantly tell me 'Relena, you have to marry Mari' or 'please turn Mari into a man.'"

"They like her because she can be as mean and nasty as them. They're surprised that such a small woman, especially an injured one, can manage it." Lumaria said, smiling at Relena. The two were obviously happy.

"How about you Myde?" Dilan asked.

"Same old thing. The weather's great and the tourists love a cute busker who can sing. I'm living the high life." Myde replied. "You guys are going to love visiting me."

"I'll be there sooner than you think. I've made a deal with Dr. Jumba over some parts he's selling. I believe Cid needs them to upgrade Radiant Garden's defence system." Rould told Myde. Rould still gambled and his main home was still his original world but he had learned a lot about trade between the worlds from his time as Luxord. He now made a living finding supplies for Radiant Garden.

"That will be awesome. My world has an England too if you want to check it out." Myde said. "That England is also famous for its love of tea."

Rould nodded and then Relena was asking Myde questions about his world. The neophytes had less damage to repair in their own lives so they were all able to visit each other more. They also made far more trips to Radiant Garden than the original members did to their worlds. The effort was appreciated and Lea couldn't wait to return the favour.

Then the next thing he knew, Rould was excusing himself so he could visit Braig before he left and Donald and Goofy had come to retrieve the children. Lumaria and Relena needed to go back as well because Lumaria needed to deliver some roses. They were also Myde's ride.

Once they had all left, Lea groaned and covered his face. "I can't believe that, after everything we've been through and done to each other, I miss them already."

Dilan laughed at that.

"Somewhere along the way we became a family." Aeleus admitted.

"A demented one." Ienzo pointed out.

"But one nonetheless." Even said.

"We'll see them again." Isa replied with certainty. "Perhaps we'll let Braig join us when it happens."

And that thought brought a feeling of comfort that had once been lost.

**THE END**

**A/n: **The cast took up their real names as a symbol that their hearts were back in case anyone was wondering why I switched.

There seems to be some strong Marluxia/Larxene in this. I don't even pair those two. They're BFFs in my headcannon. (I like Marly with Venxen so I really don't know what happened here).

I can't believe it's finally over. It's been quite the adventure.


End file.
